


Omne Trium Perfectum

by angelaxy



Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Eventual Romance, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Pre-OT3, Slow Build, Suggestive Themes, not love triangle lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: One night, one bite from unknown pureblood and her life turned upside down. The Van Gogh brothers vowed to be there for her, to help her. To what extent?
Relationships: Theodorus van Gogh/MC/Vincent van Gogh
Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879402
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: ` Temptation in the Dark `, ~ My stories ~





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> No set pairing yet in the beginning, but hints at the title *winks*. I'll update the tags eventually as I continue~  
> Thanks for reading ♥
> 
>  _ **IMPORTANT UPDATE, for subscribers & bookmarkers:**_  
> I no longer tag fandoms for personal reasons, but I will still write for the characters and I won't abandon my fics ;)  
> 

One fateful night in an empty street of Paris, Reira was on her way to the Art Gallery. All because she wanted to surprise the Van Gogh brothers while they held an exhibition for Vincent’s paintings.

These streets were mostly empty from people since she took a shortcut, the faster way. A path she walked through several times in daytime. Considering it wasn’t quite late in the evening, surely it was safe enough.

Her steps were light, almost bouncing with excitement but somewhere in an alleyway, there was the sound of another set of footsteps. Whenever her footfalls faltered, the other footsteps halted as well. Curious, she turned around only to see a blur of shadow far behind. Her survival instinct screamed through her whole being and she began to run.

Before she managed to turn around the corner of the alleyway, the sudden presence halted her in the spot and she almost ran into them.

That was where everything blurred in her memories, and two days later, she jolted awake with a sharp gasp in her own bedroom.

“Are you alright?” The familiar soft voice beside her was full of concern.

Her gaze glanced to the side to find Vincent smiling at her, smiling so sadly. “Vincent? — What happened?” Her hand instinctively touched her own neck, where the pain came from the last time she remembered.

“You’ve been unconscious for days.”

The alley, the vague memories slowly returned as the haziness from her two full days of slumber drifted off. A frown creased her forehead. “I-I was on the way to the Art Gallery.”

Vincent listened patiently, “Do you remember anything else?”

“Just this pain— “

Before she finished her words, the bedroom’s door opened forcefully and Theo strode in. “Reira.” His voice was low, almost a growl and held an edge in it. A voice he used whenever he was angry, truly angry. He approached her and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing her arm. “Tell me everything that happened.” 

“Theo, you’re startling her.” Vincent said softly behind him.

“I have to know, _broer_.” He glared at her, the tension in his eyes was palpable. “Talk now. Didn’t I tell you to not go alone at night.” His jaw clenched.

“But it was just after sunset, not that late yet.” She argued, attempting to shake off his grip.

Vincent stood and put a hand on Theo’s shoulder until he released her arm. “Mind telling us what happened on your way, Reira?”

She kept her unflinching gaze at Theo, “I heard footsteps and I started to run, then someone grabbed me. I can’t remember the rest.”

“Can’t remember?! You were bi— “ Theo halted to hear Vincent interrupting his unfinished sentence.

“She’s still traumatized.” Vincent whispered in a low voice, low enough so only Theo could hear him.

Turning her gaze to each of them, confusion was apparent on her features. “How did I get here?”

Theo turned his head to look at Vincent, silently urging his brother to answer as he gritted his teeth. Theo’s hands suddenly curled into fists until his knuckles went white. Vincent nodded, stepping closer. “He was planning to go home earlier and by chance, found you in the alley.”

“Didn’t you see the face of who bi— grabbed you?” Theo muttered, rose to his feet but still avoided her gaze.

“It was too dark, he was wearing a tall hat and not much taller than me.” She paused, brows furrowed. “Then why was I unconscious for days?”

Before any of them gave her an answer, the bedroom door opened and Sebastian walked in with a tray in his hand. “Master Theo, Master Vincent, I see that Reira has awakened. This would help.”

“Thank you.” Vincent said.

Her gaze landed on the tray, and after shoving the blanket aside, she climbed off the bed to approach Sebastian. “Thanks, I’m a little thirsty.” Though as she went closer enough, it was not a glass of water that she saw.

It was the familiar vial of blanc.

“Good timing.” Theo scoffed irritably.

“Why bring a blanc for me?” Her unsettling gaze averted to each of them. From Sebastian, to Theo, to Vincent as she pleaded for an answer.

“Reira..” Vincent stepped to her side. “You were not only grabbed in that alley. Theo found you in a bloody state, and you were.. “ He hesitated.

“Dead.” Theo added. “There was a bite mark on your neck.”

Flinching visibly, the panic dawned too soon and her hand touched her neck once more. “But, no bite mark, see?” Her fingertips traced the skin to find any, but nothing was there.

“It’s already healed.” Theo stated, matter-of-factly, eyes fixated on her.

None of them said any other words, but in Theo’s eyes, the tensed expression and his anger, she found the truth. “Am I..?” She glanced over to Vincent but only found pure sympathy in his eyes, swallowing down the emotions that leaked into her voice but failing miserably. “No.”

“Yes.” Theo said, approaching her.

“Only a pureblood who can turn someone, right? What’s the odd of it to happen to me?”

“Bigger than you think, hondje.”

She could no longer suppress the crystalline tears that had fallen from her eyes, no matter how much she despised to cry in front of them. Shaking her head furiously, she stepped backward in denial. Theo reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her figure, tightly. Wordlessly.

“I will inform Le Comte once he returns.” Sebastian placed the tray on a table nearby and gave her a sympathetic look before walking off.

Vincent broke the silence, “You won’t be alone through this, we’re here with you and there is no doubt that everyone else will also help you.”

Her gaze flickered to Vincent as she shook her head repeatedly and Theo released her from his arms. “But you all were willing to be who you are now, and I was not.” Bitterness laced her strained voice.

“I will find whoever did this.” Theo stated.

Vincent did not speak any words, but he was there, lifting a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Even his angelic smile was not able to soothe her this time.

The reality crashed into her like tidal waves — disbelief and hopelessness overwhelmed her at once.

No longer human, but _a vampire_.


	2. The Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comte and Leonardo expressed their concerns and thoughts to her as a new vampire, while Theo had to fight his own demons and Vincent was caught in the middle of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, out of curiousity & some suggestions, I included Comte & Leo scenes but next parts will focus on the brothers again ;)))
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥

Death and immortality had left their traces upon her, perhaps it was her fate to die and become one of them. Lungs corrupted with death, blood tainted with vicious venom, soul enslaved in darkness, and the fire within her had turned into _black_.

Fingers curled on the white sheet in rage and bitterness as she laid awake on her bed, ignoring the occasional footsteps outside of her door. Theo? Vincent? Whoever it was, she needed to be alone.

In the darkness, where she belonged now.

The day after, Comte had returned to the mansion in the early morning, and Sebastian held his promise to tell Comte himself about the new turn of events.

Comte’s elegant brows furrowed, his whole body unusually tensed. “Did I hear it correctly?” _A crack, within his house, within Comte himself._

“Yes, she is now a vampire.”

“The perpetrator?” He inquired, jaw clenched.

Sebastian shook his head. “Only that he wore a tall hat. Master Theo found her in an alley, a shortcut leading to the Art Gallery.”

Comte nodded, eyes brewing with conflicts. “It may require a lot of efforts to find the perpetrator, but.. As for now, we must pay attention to Reira herself.”

“Master Vincent and Master Theo have been keeping their eyes on her ever since she awakened yesterday. However, last night she demanded to be alone.”

The golden eyes sympathetically acknowledged the words. “I will see her myself. Thank you for the information, Sebastian.”

“I served her the blanc, if you wondered. Then, I’ll excuse myself.” Sebastian closed the door behind him, leaving Comte in his room alone. 

Shoulders tensed, golden eyes fixated on a certain hourglass with half of the sand left — his long fingers scrambled to reach for it but the approaching footsteps put his tormenting thoughts to an end. Comte’s hand immediately returned to his side. 

The familiar scent of cigarillo filled the room whilst Leonardo casually opened the door and let himself in, not hesitating to speak although he might be aware how his old friend might react to this matter. “What about her now?” His voice lacked his usual lighter tone, now as tense as his gaze.

Comte had his back on Leonardo still, only turning his head slightly to give a sidelong glance. “Reira will remain here with us.”

“Heh.” A humourless chuckle left Leonardo lips as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “Thought of that already.”

“Being turned against one’s will — her death was merely the beginning.” Comte let out an inevitable sigh before straightening his composure. “The worst is yet to come.”

“Does it occur to you? She might be stronger than we all thought.” Leonardo’s words might have held an optimism within, a silent hope, but his mouth formed a grim line. 

Oh, it certainly occurred, Comte was aware of the strength within her but this was the predicament he did not foresee. Turning around to face Leonardo, the calm expression returned to settle upon his features, a thin lipped smile graced his lips. “We're all here, are we not?” Comte’s footsteps echoed through the room as he began to walk towards the door. “Whichever path she has to walk through in this new fate of hers. We will not turn a blind eye.”

Leonardo followed closely behind, tapping Comte’s shoulder in a friendly gesture as they entered the hallway. “We will not, that’s correct.” He did not question where they were heading into. Only one person appeared on their mind..

Closing towards her room, they noticed the Van Gogh brothers walking from the opposite direction in the hallway.

“Le Comte, Leonardo.” Vincent greeted with a smile though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Are you also here to see her?”

“To offer our assistance, she might have questions about.. Our nature.” Comte smiled in return, with Leonardo beside him. Silent and observing.

“Good, it’ll be better if you’re here.” Theo added, impatiently walking ahead of Vincent and reaching for the door handle. He entered the room without hesitation, too impatient to knock first. “Hondje, we’re here to talk— “ The slight panic in Theo’s eyes was obvious as he gazed around the room. She was nowhere to be found, the bed was empty.

Before he reacted more, a feminine’s voice was heard from outside and they all headed to the window, to find her helping with the laundry while Sebastian seemed to be protesting from her side. 

Leonardo was the first one who reacted, chuckling to himself. “Stronger than we all thought.” The murmured words trailed off as he sauntered towards the door. Theo followed with tense shoulders, and the rest were not far behind.

The moment they reached her and Sebastian, she was in the middle of hanging up the white sheet from their laundry. “I’m alright, Sebastian. I can do my chores.” She repeated her protest.

“But, yesterday— “ His words halted as he noticed their presence. 

She, too, noticed them and instinctively turned her head while her both hands held up the sheet. Then.. _rip_. The sheet was torn in two all thanks to her newfound strength.

Leonardo laughed amusingly. “Whoever owned the sheet, we need a new one.”

“Don’t laugh at me.” Pouting, she carelessly folded it, stomping aside to throw the torn sheet to the basket with unnecessary strength. “I’ll replace it myself.”

Theo strode over to her. “What are you doing here?”

“Doing my chores, of course.” She gazed sternly.

“You’re supposed to be in your room.” He added.

“And doing what? Staring at the wall? Sulking?”

“Ma Chérie, allow Sebastian to handle the daily chores.” Comte approached her, a gentle smile plastered on his face.

Sebastian spoke stoically. “I insisted, but she refused anytime I offered to help.”

“Allow him, _for now_.” Comte emphasized the last two words, sending her an unwavering gaze; certainly not one to disobey.

She looked over to Vincent, to Theo. Both undoubtedly agreed with Comte and she won’t be able to go against all of them. A defeated sigh left her lips. “For now.”

“Shall we?” Comte’s hand outstretched towards the gazebo, not quite far from them. “I believe we have an overdue conversation.”

Inclining her head to a nod, she followed Comte and all of them into the gazebo. Comte sat down on one of the benches, so was Vincent, close to him. Theo hovered beside her bench as she settled to sit across from Comte. Leonardo stood tall at the gazebo’s entrance.

“Do you have something you wish to ask?” Comte’s soft voice addressed her.

With a shake of her head, she answered full in denial. “No.”

“We wondered if you’re able to remember the face?” He avoided adding details, full of consideration.

“No.”

“How do you feel now?” Vincent questioned, hoping to gain some other reactions than a simple ‘No’.

“I’m better.” A lie.

Theo stared down disapprovingly from where he stood. “You’re not being honest.”

Leonardo shifted, gaze directed at her. “This is not intervention, cara mia. We’re genuinely concerned.”

Her arms crossed defensively as she leaned back against the bench. “Nothing to be concerned about, I’m fine. And I can’t remember the face.” She flinched inwardly at the memory.

Theo strode off all of a sudden, passing by Leonardo as he walked away from the gazebo. Vincent straightened, then stood up to follow his younger brother. “Theo.”

“ _Theodorus._ Refrain from any reckless act.” Comte’s voice was stern while the brothers were still within the hearing distance.

Watching them walk off, leaving her with Comte and Leonardo — purebloods, she tensed even more. Fingers fidgeting in her lap.

Noticing it, his gaze softened. “I understand this is quite a lot to take, but you may ask questions to us if necessary.”

“I know, Comte.” She averted her gaze away, though her voice a little bit cracked. “I’ll be alright.”

Leonardo walked over towards her, taking her hand and handing over an item into her open palm, then closing it. There was a vial of blanc within. “This is your survival.”

She flinched at the sudden gesture and retracted her hand away. “I know.” Eager to be away from _them_ , she rose up to her feet. “Thanks, but I need to be alone for now.”

Comte nodded in utmost understanding. “Reach for us whenever you feel prepared to. You are a part of us, as how it was and it remains the same.”

Nodding to both of them, she left the gazebo. 

Leonardo, who had been silent, turned to Comte. “She’s afraid of us, somewhat. I won’t put the blame on her but we can’t help her much either.”

“Vincent might be able to and Theo, perhaps, if his anger no longer overrules his common sense and he can properly support her.” After Comte’s words, neither of the purebloods utter any other word, neither could predict her unforeseen fate.

In front of the mansion’s gate, Theo was about to leave only to be halted by Vincent’s voice. “Where are you heading to?” Vincent came up behind him, concern written all over his features. 

“To find _him_.” Theo seethed, without turning around.

Vincent’s expression was conflicted, quite a rare one for the young painter. “Theo.. Don’t you want to stay on her side?” He tried to reason, aware enough to realize how dangerous it would be for Theo if he insisted on pursuing a pureblood. “Why don’t you let le Comte and Leonardo handle this matter?”

There was a momentary silence, the fierce rage remained within his blue eyes along with the dark circles. A sign that he barely slept since that horrifying night. His hands curled into fists. “Stay with her for now, I won’t be long.” Once the words were spoken, he walked off to the distance, leaving the mansion and Vincent behind. 

_How could he sleep if all the dreams were about the night of her death?_

_How could he silence his roaring rage?_


	3. Vincent's Untouched Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of her struggle and Theo's absence, a new trouble for Vincent had arise. Even so, he would still offer her all the kindness he could give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooots of Vincent in this chapter, forgive me but Theo still.. out there lol so he’ll be on next chapter, which is already half written so it won't be long ;)))
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥

Unfathomable future was terrifying enough to face, and for one to be thrown into an endless pit of darkness so unwillingly, so tragically? Utterly horrifying.

After leaving the gazebo, she hurried back to her room with the vial of blanc in her grip. Her throat was burning and _burning_ , increasing tenfold as the seconds ticked by. Unbearable — as if there was literal fire inside her that refused to cease, along with the darkness that clawed at her skin.

Leaning against the door frame, eyes stared to her curled hand while she breathed in and out to fight off the cravings, but the darkest kind of life force worked in instinct and desperation to be sated. Opening the vial with her trembling hands, she poured the whole content into her mouth and gasped lightly.

The emptied vial slipped from her hand, falling on the wooden floor with a low thud, abandoned as she sauntered to her bed. The burning sensation within her throat was not from the craving anymore, but from the sobs she held back. _No, I won’t cry, crying won’t change anything._ What she’d lost would never come back. So she swallowed down the flaming lump forcefully, sitting on the bed and sated from her cravings.

The tightness on her chest remained..

Shortly after Theo left, Vincent returned into the mansion, his gaze lingered on the empty gazebo as he purposely passed by. No one was there, he concluded everyone must have returned inside.

On the hallway, he found Sebastian walking ahead while carrying the laundry basket from earlier. Vincent’s steps hurried a little to catch up to his side. “Sebastian, about the sheet.”

Sebastian halted, glancing sideways. “The ripped sheet, Master Vincent?”

Vincent nodded, then smiled. “Yes, I’ll buy a new one when I go to the city, but there’s no need to tell her in detail.”

“Of course, it might be the best to keep it anonymous.”

“We all know she won’t stay still and insist on buying a new one herself but.. Because of her current circumstance, she can’t be in public for some time.”

“You’re correct.” Sebastian said shortly.

Before the mood went heavier, Vincent spoke, “Since you will be busy with chores, I’ll help you deliver the blanc for her.”

Sebastian almost refused if not for the sincere gaze that seemed to plead with him. “If it’s alright with you.” 

The smile remained on Vincent’s face as he nodded once more. “It is. Thank you for all your hard work, Sebastian.”

“It’s my pleasure, Master Vincent.” He nodded with a slight smile.

They went their own separate ways, and Vincent headed to her room. He knocked softly on the door, received no answer even though he heard slight movement behind the door. “I will return later and I hope you’re alright.” Vincent had no choice but to quietly leave. 

After Vincent returned to his room, he sat down in front of his easel to paint. However, for a long moment of silence, his hand merely suspended in the air. The tip of the paintbrush never touched the white canvas and it remained white, no matter how hard Vincent tried. He mixed some colors randomly on the palette in an attempt to find inspiration.

But, nothing.

Vincent frowned, staring at the white canvas for a long while.

As it occurred to him that he was unable to paint, Vincent put the brush down, his hollowed eyes fixated at the large glass windows where the afternoon sunlight flooded into his room. He always loved to paint, always finding solace with each brush stroke against the canvas, but now? Why did he not feel the same?

Heaviness that Vincent couldn’t fathom began to settle atop his shoulders and his thought drifted to his younger brother, of course Vincent would be concerned for him as well.

“Theo, return home soon, and safely.”

Theo would know what this feeling might be, wouldn’t he?

He stood from the chair and left the untouched canvas, walking out of his room, and while it wasn’t what he intended, he ended up standing in front of her room — drawn by his unending concern and instinctively yearned to be by her side. There was a chair placed nearby in the hallway, but Vincent leaned his back against her door instead. _Waiting.._ The strange uneasiness plagued Vincent’s mind, along with utmost concern for the girl inside the room despite his lack of focus for his painting. “I truly hope you’ll be alright.” He muttered, mostly to himself.

A long moment she spent sitting near the window, drowning in her troubled thoughts. Sighing, her gaze slid past the door and narrowed her eyes at the apparent shadow under the slight space between the door and the floor. Her feet approached slowly, in time with Vincent’s utterance. 

For a split second, she considered ignoring him but hearing those words — how could she? Her palm pressed against the door and her eyes fixated on his shadow that casted by the sunlight from the hallway. He had been there for some time, hadn’t he?

“Vincent…?”

He shifted to face the door, smiling even though she was unable to see him. “Are you awake?”

“Yes, I wasn’t sleeping. Just.. reading.” A lie, again, but guilt soon evaded her heart and lips twisted into a wry smile. “Sorry I didn’t answer earlier.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t want to bother you if you needed to be alone.”

“Um.. I’ll open the door.”

“Of course.” Vincent brightened as he waited for the door to open, eager to see and talked to her. 

Slender fingers turned the door handle and opened the wooden door to be greeted with Vincent’s soft smile, basked in a melancholy glow of afternoon sunlight. Her breath caught and heart pounding, fortunately she managed to get two words out of her lips. “Come in..”

“Thank you.” Vincent stepped in, relieved.

Worn-out eyes looked up to him only for a moment before she walked away and settled to sit on the edge of the bed, still attempting to maintain some sense of composure. Always the one who hated to appear weak in front of others.

Noticing the absence of a certain someone, a frown creased between her brows. “Theo went off somewhere?” He did walk off from the gazebo, but she had no idea _why_ or where he went to. And the way he left so abruptly earlier, was he upset because of her?

Walking farther into the room, he noticed the empty vial laid on the floor. “To the city, yes.” Vincent bent down to retrieve and put it on an end table near the door, comforted with the thought of her being able to consume the blanc.

“He was the one who found me?”

Vincent nodded, “We would find you either way, since we would return home through the same path. You don’t have to overthink about it.”

Since then, she did not have a chance to properly talk to Theo. All they did was either arguing or glaring at each other as of late, much different than the playful banters they usually had. “Theo.. He seems upset with me.”

“It’s not like what you might think, Theo always has his own way to handle things, that’s all.” Vincent offered a reassuring smile. “But I know he’s worried for you.”

Her gaze briefly flickered to the end table absently, and she breathed out. “I see.” Like Theo, she also had her way handling things, she could understand what Vincent said.

“He said he won’t be long, I’m sure he’ll be back by tomorrow.” Vincent added, gently pulling the desk chair with him to sit beside the bed, facing her.

“I just want to do my usual chores rather than staying in the room all day like this.” The words were out before she could stop them and bitterness spilled out between each of the words. Just something to hold on to, even if it was only daily chores, and to make her _forget_ — of that night, of what she had become.

An understanding gaze, then Vincent smiled in return. “I can talk with le Comte about this, but for now you have to take his advice.”

“I know, with this new…” The words paused and she abruptly glanced down to her hands, remembering the sheet she ripped earlier. As she opened her mouth to speak, no more words came out. New life, new strength, new era, and the things she never asked to live with.

A part of him wished she would talk in honesty but he won’t force her. “If you have anything to talk about, you can talk to me.” Vincent leaned forward from the chair, took her hands in his as he rested his elbows above his knees — and he looked at her earnestly. The smile he offered her was so pure, almost too radiant, and served as a reminder that the sun would shine even after the darkest night, that there was hope.

“Not now. Sorry...” Her reply came a little breathlessly.

“That’s alright.” He squeezed her hands between his, and for whatever reason, Vincent felt her trembling therefore he picked his words carefully with the gentleness and calmness that he possessed. “Remember that I will always be here for you, so will Theo, and everyone else in this mansion.” As the words finished, he almost released her hands in case it scared her off, but— 

Her hands squeezed his in return even though her smile was painful to see. “I’ll remember. Thanks, Vincent.” And she meant it, she would remember it, including his sincerity and his pure heart. To be someone who paid attention so much even he didn’t have to, and for it, she was grateful. “Sorry to make you all concerned.”

“We will be concerned no matter what, it's proof we care for you. Please don’t ever apologize.” With a warm curve on his lips, ever charming in his own way, Vincent inclined his head to a reassuring nod.

Vincent remained in her room to keep her company until the late evening. At one point, he left to retrieve the blanc and served it to her in a crystalline glass instead of the vial. An angelic smile, though shadowed a little, plastered on his fine features.

Afterwards, there were small talks that mostly were initiated by him, or comfortable silence, but in this moment was a semblance of normalcy, she could breathe a little easier. For the realization of how much his words and Vincent himself had given her the sincerest kindness through this sickening twist of darkness.

Vincent’s presence whispered hope into her heart.

A sliver of hope she desperately clung to.

But far off in the city, alone, Theo was fighting his own inner turmoils without any hope to cling to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel horrible doing this to our sunshine, but.. well.. necessary xD  
> Theo will appear on the next chapter~


	4. Theo's unending torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some residents he encountered throughout the day brought Theo to a realization, a spark of hope in his seemingly hopeless hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo-centric chapter and some.. guest-stars bcs very relevant hehe~  
> of course also a little sprinkle of _van gogh bros_ , there'll be more in next chapter bcs I just looove them
> 
> oh and, I haven't done Theo's route in JP so I can say this fic is spoiler free <3

The bright sun was high above the Paris’ streets, filled with people, unaware there was a _death_ that happened not quite far for them only a few nights ago. But it had not been a rare occurrence for deaths and criminal acts to happen in a crowded city like Paris.

Aware or unaware, life must go on, mustn't it?

For those people, for Vincent, for Theo, and for her.

Theo wandered around the area near the same shortcut route but he couldn’t bring himself to walk through the certain alley, where he found her _dead_ that night. Each time he tried, he ended up standing idly in the corner before the alley. Hands curled into fists and jaw clenched, he began to turn away. 

Observing the passerby on the crowded street near the area, it was irritatingly annoying to know he couldn’t ask around, Theo doubted anyone would be blatantly aware about the killer, let alone a pureblood vampire, and no one happened to be around that night. The doors and windows in that alley were all closed, and there was rarely any passerby. Theo was the one who found this shortcut but now, he wished he never told her of this.

His steps halted to find Comte approaching with his gentle smile. “Theodorus.”

“Here to check if I’m recklessly doing something dangerous?” Theo did not even put efforts to hide the irritation in his voice once their gazes met.

“I trust you not to.” Comte answered, standing before him and his words were earnest, with a tinge of concern.

Theo clicked his tongue. “How can you speak of trust right now? You always kept things from us, so many things you’ve never told us— “

Comte cut him off with a smile of understanding, “Concerning about purebloods? It is your current concern, is it not?”

“ _Obviously_.” Theo, now glaring, demanded more responses, hands tucked into the pockets of his coat.

“Too dangerous is all I have for an answer, Theo. Far too complicated for you and the rest of the residents to be involved with.”

“Not even when one of them turned _her_?” The malicious voice he used was far from polite but polite was the last thing in his mind now.

Comte walked past him, standing right in the mouth of the empty alley. “Is this where it happened?”

“Yes.” Theo shifted, following Comte close enough but never intended to go into the alley. “You haven’t answered me.”

His golden gaze was full of conflicts as Comte gave his back to Theo, it turned melancholic as he spoke, “I can assure you, I do try to find more information. However, it is quite difficult when we only have one clue and most noblemen, humans and vampires, often wear a tall hat.”

“She’ll remember more and give us something else to help, a face or any sign that might be a clue.”

“No. She has gone through enough, we cannot rely on her to remember the day of her death. It will only torment her.”

“It’s either that or we will never find him.” Theo’s voice began to rise, jaw clenched.

Comte shifted and placed a comforting hand upon Theo’s shoulders. “What matters the most now is her well-being. Shouldn’t you return home?”

But, only Vincent was ever able to soothe Theo. “Vincent can help her.” _I’m not the best person to be around right now_ , he added silently without admitting out loud.

“It is too much to bear alone, even for Vincent.”

Theo turned his face, away from the weight of Comte’s expectant gaze.

“I will attempt to find information amongst the purebloods who are currently residing in Paris.” Comte pulled his hand away.

“Are you willing to share that information with us?”

A moment of silence and a thin-lipped smile, then, “Not everything, I apologize, but I promise to share any matter that might be a clue.”

“Fine.” Theo replied sharply, began to walk off from Comte and the _damned_ alley.

Comte did, too, shoulders slightly slumped as he embarked on his own journey to find the perpetrator within his kind.

Aimlessly walking around with empty hands, Theo decided to go to the tavern once the evening arrived. He occupied the table on the farthest corner as he did not need any interruption at the moment, only intending to have some drinks to help his troubled thoughts or any clue if he was fortunate enough. 

After some time, the loud chattering around the tavern drowned out his thoughts. That was when a familiar voice called from behind. “Theo, what brings you here? Haven’t seen you for the past few nights.” Theo only glared over his shoulder, far from amused over Arthur’s unwelcome presence. “Ah, not quite in the best mood, are you? What a shame, I could use a drinking friend tonight.”

“If you can shut your mouth. But I doubt that will ever happen.”

“You know me well, Theo.” Arthur sat across from him on the round table. “How’s our lovely bird handling her new life?”

“How do you know this fast?” Theo countered with a stern gaze.

“News travels fast in our mansion, such as her arrival that fateful day, and now..” Arthur paused for a moment, raising his brows dramatically. “I assume she is now a permanent resident. It will be wonderful to be constantly blessed with a pretty face every morning and every night.”

Theo didn’t respond and brought the glass to his mouth, letting the small amount of liquor of his beer burn his throat.

Arthur leaned forward with a knowing smirk in his face. “If you left her alone for too long— “ He grinned, giving him a meaningful look as their shoulders bumped lightly. “Perhaps I should frequently visit her room to steal her heart, and pleasure would follow.”

The sudden flare of anger burst through him. “ _Klootzak_.” Theo spat, placing down the glass on the table with more force until the table rattled. “ _Do not_ go near her.”

Arthur feigned a hurt look, though his mouth still formed a playful grin. “My dear friend is taking a fancy of her? My, my. How unfortunate of me.”

Clicking his tongue, Theo realized he fell right into Arthur’s trap. Irritated, he abandoned his glass, never planned to drink too much of it, and rose from his chair.

“Before you go off on your way, Theo, you’re looking for information, aren’t you?”

Theo deadpanned on his track, barely two tables away as he heard Arthur’s inquiry and shot him a stern gaze over his shoulder.

“Frankly, I never noticed anyone suspicious that matched your clue around, but I will see what I can do for this miserable friend of mine.” Arthur stared up from his chair, smirking. Confident with his mystery-writer skill to add greater probabilities in solving Theo’s case.

Theo definitely caught on Arthur’s meaning, a spark of hope arose within him. “Tell me if you found something.”

“Fair warning, you might have a better chance finding _him_ in fancier scenes rather than a tavern like this.”

Of course he was aware, Theo strode away without any glance or word. He left the tavern, wandering around the area of the alley once more. Each time he caught someone wearing a tall hat, Theo impulsively followed them in a fair distance, until each of them was proven not suspicious enough to be the one he was after. None of them was proven suspicious, unfortunately.

It was late in the evening when exhaustion began to consume him. Theo scoffed to himself. Would that pureblood be stupid enough to return to the alley after what happened? He’d sure hope so, despite how ridiculous the possibility could be. Gritting his teeth in irritation, and with empty hands, with nothing else to do or nowhere to go, he returned to the mansion. 

As he walked past the gate and through the mansion’s pathway, Theo glanced up to where her window was. The light was on which meant she was still awake — he fought the urge to go straight to her room, to realize he was barely able to hold himself from any harsh words that might come out. 

The moment he stepped in front of Vincent’s room to find the light was still on despite how late at night it was, he opened the door slightly. “Broer?”

He caught the sight of Vincent, sleeping soundly, sprawled across his bed, his hand hanging from the edge. Theo smiled fondly, approaching his brother to drape a blanket across the older Van Gogh’s figure, to keep him warm while he slept. Strangely, Comte’s words earlier sprang into his mind. Theo knew it wasn’t fair to leave all the looking-after part on Vincent’s shoulders but someone _had to_ hunt the perpetrator. At least now he knew Comte and Arthur, probably Leonardo, gave their efforts for this matter.

He wasn’t alone in this, and besides, Theo always had Vincent by his side, no matter what.

Theo picked an unused paint brush from the floor, it must have fallen from Vincent’s hand, striding across the room to place it back by the side of the colorful yet messy palette. His gaze landed on the canvas. The painting canvas was pure white, left untouched despite the seemingly used palette. Vincent hadn't been painting? Was it because he had to look after her? 

“Sorry for all the troubles, broer.” He whispered in a low voice, lips pressed in a thin line.

After one last glance toward his sleeping brother, Theo turned the light off and left Vincent’s room, deciding to have a talk with him tomorrow. 

He returned to his own and flopped on the bed, hands behind his head and blue eyes staring into the ceiling. Sleep never came easy since that night, tonight he ended up assessing the situation of his _hunt_ rather than keeping a certain dreadful memory replaying in his mind.

For someone who knew almost nothing about the pureblood, except the matters Comte willingly shared, it might be impossible to find a clue. Yet, Theo won't be _Theo_ if he easily gave up. He had to find a way.

In the middle of night, Theo left his room and headed to hers, hardly could contain himself although he knew it was too late to even knock, and he ended up restlessly pacing, and standing for some time in front of her door. Even though he wasn’t the best person to talk to, a part of Theo wanted to be there for her, even only a silent presence outside the door. 

To protect her. He won’t allow any more harm to come upon her.

Or perhaps there won’t ever be, she was a vampire now, wasn’t she?


	5. the secret plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long talk with Theo and a hug from her shed some light to Vincent's struggles, and in return he established a not-so-devious plan.  
> Vincent remained hopeful, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **IMPORTANT UPDATE, for subscribers & bookmarkers:**_  
> I no longer tag fandoms for personal reasons, but I will still write for the characters and I won't abandon my fics ;)  
> [more info & req](https://angelaxy.carrd.co/#etc)
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with some writing events xD  
> I'll try to update this as soon as I have the inspiration  
> To answer some suggestions, this fic will remain focusing on the Van Gogh brothers without too much appearance of other vampires.  
> BUT I might do some spin-off with others (Oh, I already written Comte's lol) ;)))))  
> xoxo

In the late morning, Theo entered Vincent’s room as he intended to. What he did not expect was the pure-white canvas, still left untouched and Vincent’s back profile, silent, holding a brush as it suspended in the air.

Theo opened the door wider and approached quietly. Vincent tensed for a moment, placing down the brush and turned his head to greet his brother with a smile.

“You’re not painting?” Theo stood beside him.

“I.. I don’t know why..” Vincent remained smiling, but his eyes clouded with confusion. “I can’t paint..”

Silent for quite some time, Theo picked the hints and clues over the situation, for this was the first time he ever confessed such, and painting had been the definition of Vincent’s life. “It’s her. You’re worried for her.” He concluded.

“Is that why..?” His eyes narrowed while looking up at Theo.

He placed a hand on top of Vincent’s shoulder, aware of why he was being asked to — Theo was the one who understood emotions better than Vincent. “I believe so.” And, he frowned a little at the unexpected outcome of this circumstance they both were facing. The concern Vincent had for her might be much deeper than Theo would suspect. “Don’t be too worried, she can handle it.”

 _How could I not?_ Vincent thought, his eyes drifted to the large window in front of him. “She might be trying to smile and act fine, but she’s not.”

“I know.” Theo breathed out. “That’s something she has to handle herself.” Sure, they could try to encourage and such but in the end, it was her own strength that could bring her out of the shadow of her new fate.

Vincent returned his gaze on the white canvas. “I can’t find any inspiration to paint, Theo.”

As an act of encouragement, Theo tapped his brother’s shoulders a few times. “Soon you’ll be able to once your struggle passes, we have time.”

“You’re right, thank you.” Sending a grateful smile up to Theo, he nodded slightly. At least, now he could understand a little about why he felt like this.

Theo pulled his hand off and stepped away to sit on the reclining seat. Tensed for some reason. “How is hondje? Your room was empty when I came home.”

“Yes, I’m helping Sebastian to serve the blanc for her.” Vincent sighed, gaze dropped to the unused paintbrush beside him. “We talked, but she always had that distant expression on her face, and seemed distracted at times.”

“Did she still keep saying she’s fine?” Theo remembered all of her ‘I’m fine’ answers while nothing in her face could support the words.

“She did.” Even Vincent could tell, she was still struggling.

Theo scoffed, already expecting that but also exasperated, he crossed his arms and leaned his back against the seat. “Anything else worth mentioning?”

“Nothing else, I didn’t want to talk about anything that would make her uncomfortable.”

Of course, he expected nothing less from his older brother. “That’s fine.” Which also reminded him, how the exact opposite they were, and his mouth tugged upward into a small smirk of amusement.

Vincent shifted his sitting position to look at Theo directly. “What about you, Theo? Where did you go?”

His eyes narrowed as the topic surfaced. “Couldn’t find anything. Tried the tavern too, but Arthur suggested it was an unlikely place to find a pureblood there.”

The answer made Vincent frown thoughtfully. “He might be right. Le Comte must know this better than us.”

“I won’t doubt that.”

“If you keep doing this… It’s too dangerous for you, Theo.” The matters of purebloods were always secretive and mysterious, they barely knew the strength difference.

Theo glared fiercely at the glass window as he uncrossed his arms. “I have to. I can’t let him get away after doing this to her.”

Vincent’s own gaze returned to the white canvas. He never felt like this before, he always smiled and thought of how beautiful the world was. But, now Vincent couldn’t shake off the sight of her sorrowful eyes and forced smile from his mind, the feeling of her slightly trembled hands as he held them yesterday.

_Is the world really as beautiful as I always think?_

_Why should something as terrible as this happen to her?_

Theo watched his brother quietly and a silent sigh slipped past his lips, but he let Vincent alone with his thoughts — while his own mind drifted back to her.

He wondered if he could ever see _that_ girl again, the girl who bravely confronted his harsh insults, who was sincerely interested in what he was doing and always staring too long at Vincent’s paintings, who always insisted to visit each of the exhibitions they held — which led her to her own death.

A knock startled them both, then a familiar face peered inside before taking steps inside the room. “Vincent, are you bus— “ Her words went unfinished the moment her eyes caught the sight of Theo. And she slipped back through the door immediately, disappearing as fast as she came.

“Hondje, wa— “ Theo abruptly rose up from the seat, but his steps halted before he reached the door.

“Theo? Go after her.” Vincent urged, frowning slightly at both of their strange behaviours.

He returned to take his place on the seat, shoulders slumping. “No, I’ll talk to her later.” 

Vincent turned to his brother. “She was asking about you yesterday, but I didn’t tell her what you were planning to do. You should tell her yourself.”

Theo only nodded once, brows furrowed. 

Vincent looked at him after an idea came to his mind. A pleading look already crossed his angelic features. “Will you help me with something? I want to try to find inspiration outside the mansion after sunset.”

“Sure. I have no plans tonight, I’ll go with you.” Theo answered with a faint smile. It was difficult to say no to his brother and perhaps a night out would help to clear his own mind.

Vincent returned it with his own, relieved of the answer given by his younger brother.

Early in the afternoon, Vincent went to her room to serve another blanc, greeted with a shadowed smile while she was reading on her desk. He walked closer with a nagging feeling that even within a close distance, he still wanted, he _needed_ to be closer to her, in a way he’d never felt before.

_How close would be enough to take this unfamiliar feeling away?_

Her gaze fell to the crystalline vial, frowning a little. “You don’t have to do this anymore, Vincent. I’ll do it by myself.” At the very least, she could serve herself the blanc from the kitchen rather than troubling Vincent with it.

Vincent was relieved to sense the strength that came with her words, it made him smile tenderly while shaking his head once. “Oh, it’s alright. It gives me a chance to talk to you.”

“Still, no more serving from tomorrow, okay? We can talk whenever you want. No need for an excuse.” Gathering the papers and books aside, she made a space for the tray, looking up at him once she was done.

Vincent placed down the tray on her desk, smiling a little wider than before. For she had given actual permission to visit and talk to her anytime, and it brought a sense of happiness in his heart. “If that’s what you want, of course.” 

“Theo is around?”

A nod from Vincent as he stood beside her chair. _Close but not close enough._ “He’s already back in his room.”

“I see. Sorry for earlier.”

“You should tell him yourself.” He said with a kind smile that was enough to encourage her.

“I will. It’s been weird between us these past few days.” Her face looked dejected as she muttered the words, a frown creased her forehead. Her fingers fidgeting on her lap. “We’re not fighting but I.. I don’t know how to talk to him… If he gets angry for no reason like how it has been lately..”

“Don’t you worry, it’ll be fine.”

His words were always miraculously soothing, she couldn’t help but smile. “How about you, Vincent? Have you been painting? I hope I didn’t interrupt your time.”

Now this was his chance. “For this evening, can you accompany me somewhere? It might help me find inspiration to paint.”

Nodding with the apparent small burst of happiness, a wide smile formed on her lips. “You don’t have to ask. I will do it.” _For you, Vincent_. However, the excitement suddenly dimmed as she remembered all the restrictions. “But am I allowed?”

“I’m sure you’re allowed, I’ll be there with you.” _And Theo_ , but he kept that for himself for now. For this plan to work, it had to be this way.

Allowed or not, nothing could stop the chuckle that left her lips regardless, she rose up from the chair and eagerly wrapped him in a hug. “Thank you, so much.” Her voice was warm almost as if no darkness could worn her down, all thanks to Vincent, and so much love and gratitude surged up in her chest.

He hugged her in return, smiling with fondness he never knew he was capable of. _Close enough for now_ , Vincent closed his eyes to savor their moment, his heart beating a little faster, and faster, matching hers. Before he realized, his own arms wrapped around her waist, his face nuzzled closer against her neck. Something stirred within him, a wonderful feeling inside his chest that made his smile stretched further.

_Why do you smell sweeter...?_

The embrace ended before it affected him more.

After Vincent walked out of her room, he remembered there was another person he should talk to, just as he promised her yesterday. Therefore, Vincent headed to Comte’s room, politely greeting and knocking on the door.

“Please come in.” Comte answered while sitting at his desk. He had been working on some letters for the pureblood society.

“Le Comte. I apologize if this is sudden, but can I have a talk with you?” Vincent said as he stepped in, taking notice of the half written letters upon the desk.

“Certainly. About her, I assume?” He smiled gently, putting aside the letters and turning to face Vincent properly.

Vincent nodded, standing idly near the desk with a smile. “I want to bring her outside the mansion, it’s nowhere near the city.”

Comte chuckled silently, giving his approval faster than he himself expected. “Fresh air might be great for her.”

“You think so? Thank you. Theo will come with us so she’ll be quite safe.” He reassured, after all they were still concerned about her safety after that dreadful night.

“I entrusted her to your hand, and Theo’s.” Comte added the other name amusedly.

“We’ll do our best to keep her safe and protected.” Though Vincent took a moment to pause before moving to another topic he promised to talk to Comte. “She was wondering when you can allow her to do the chores, le Comte. I don’t think this arrangement will work on her, it only makes her restless.”

“Perhaps she may try the light chores after the weekend. Sebastian will arrange it for her.” Comte preferred a longer time for her to stay still and adjust, but it seemed doing nothing would bother her more, he had no choice but to let her try.

“I will tell her the good news.”

“Vincent.” Comte’s voice sounded more serious, so was his countenance. The gentle smile was replaced by a look of concern. “About Theo. He has to be careful about pursuing this pureblood. I wish he could leave it behind.”

“I’ll try to tell him to be more careful but Theo is Theo, I’m afraid he won’t stop the pursuit.” Vincent certainly preferred Theo to remain safe, but a part of him understood why Theo did this, Vincent himself found it difficult to forget what he felt at the moment he found out about her death.

“If that’s the case..” Comte narrowed his gaze, quietly sighing to himself to realize he might be racing with both Theo and time. “I am in the middle of attempting to find the pureblood, I hope to find him before there’ll be another unfortunate event.”

“Be careful, le Comte. If there’s anything I can help..”

“You have done enough with taking care of her, Vincent. Leave the rest for me to handle.”

Vincent thanked Comte earnestly and excused himself from the room. Now his plan was in motion, but everything else would be on their own hands; Theo’s and hers, to work things out. His blank canvas came second into Vincent’s mind, after the two people who meant the world for him. Quietly, he watched the late afternoon sky through a window in the hallway.

The sun was about to finish setting and the sky painted in the vivid, dark purple, leaving the shade of orange behind.

The angelic smile painted across Vicent’s features.

It was filled with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe I really really love Vincent + his plan xD  
> I can't wait to write the next chapter, bcs it'll be mostly 3 of them bonding!~
> 
> Also, this fic is definitely slow build bcs I wanted to have them building their bonds properly before going deeper into romance and *ahem* hehe~  
> It'll be much more rewarding later ;)


	6. a night under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night under the stars, they shared a moment together.  
> Words exchanged, thoughts shared, and a tranquil moment they all would cherish in their memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna focus to continue this fic since it means so much to me <333  
> and I have a looot prepared for them~  
> enjoyyy, xoxo

The nightfall became more beautiful in her vampire eyes and her enhanced senses — the stars glittered crystal-clear, much more sparkling than her human sight and the sound of night animals outside wasn’t as distinct as before. But she hadn’t many chances to enjoy the night as of late, after her life as a vampire began.

That was why happiness radiated from her after Vincent’s invitation to go out of the mansion. For something that resembled a normal life, a feeling that she wasn’t _imprisoned_ here and to overcome the agony of loss of control over this circumstance. As per Vincent’s request, she walked across the foyer after the sunset, towards the entrance with a smile of excitement. It faltered however, when she felt someone behind her, easily catching up with her steps but definitely walking to the same direction.

“Theo?” Surprised, but she didn’t try to run or avoid him. The pathetic running away earlier was only because she was caught off guard, and wasn’t all this was Theo’s fault for making things between them felt awkward. The memory of how he held her that first night as a vampire, how his arms were warm and reassuring around her, providing comfort when her world was falling apart, it seemed so far away now. 

“What are you doing here?” He gave her a sideways glance and strode past her casually until they reached the door, where Vincent stood waiting for them with an innocent smile.

“Because Vincent asked me to. Why are _you_ here?” As she questioned, her eyes narrowed in confusion at him then to Vincent.

Theo didn’t answer her, he looked towards his brother instead. “Didn’t know you had it in you, broer.” His slight irritation quickly replaced with a smirk of amusement as he tapped Vincent’s shoulder. He knew this was a part of Vincent’s kindness that came with his pure intention, then his gaze drifted to her, as if challenging. “Bail if you want, but I’m going with him.”

“Who said I’m going to bail?” And so confidently, she passed them by, walking ahead of them through the front doors.

Vincent chuckled softly when Theo snickered behind her and spoke with a louder voice. “Hondje, do you actually know where we’re going?”

Her steps halted without turning back. “No. I don’t.” Defiance in her voice in spite of her cluelessness about their destination. “At least I knew we’re all going out through the mansion’s gate.” Her stubborn retort was accompanied with a triumphant smile as her feet resumed to stroll forward.

Vincent walked over to her with Theo on his side. “I’m sure you’ll love the place.”

Together, the three of them strolled through a certain small dirt path in the forest, small enough to only allow one person to walk through a path that was surrounded with trees and tall grass. Vincent in front of her, leading the way while Theo stayed behind her, either to protect or to guard her. For all she knew, it was a nice, short journey, and silent but it was obvious that they both made sure she was safely walking along with them.

As Vincent presumed, she immediately gaped at the sight once they arrived at the destination, a cliff — and across the cliff was the city of paris at night. The sea of city lights below them came from houses and residences, quite dim compared to the sight from her original time but equally beautiful, because here the stars were sparkling brighter, the moon was unbelievably ethereal in this 19th century’s sky.

“In the city where I grew up, there are hundreds of tall buildings — skyscrapers, which made the city lights more beautiful. But..” Her words trailed off and purposely averting her gaze skywards, the silvery light shimmering as it reflected in her eyes. A sigh fell from her lips inevitably. “The stars lost their charms because of it.” _Am I going to be like that, too? Dimmed, lost, in a darker life I didn’t want.._

Vincent glanced at her with a terribly tender furrow of his brows, his voice softening even more so than usual, “Wherever the place is, the stars are still shining bright no matter what. That’s what matters.”

From her other side, Theo stepped closer and pinched her cheek all of a sudden. “The sulky look doesn't suit you.” He smirked, playful instead of mocking, pinching her other cheek as she faced him. “This does.”

“Ow—” Her hands quickly grabbed his wrists and peeled his hands off of her cheeks with _almost equal_ strength. “That hurts, Theo!” Sending a glare up to him, her lips were pouting while she rubbed her reddened cheeks, but the relief in his eyes didn’t escape her since she felt exactly the same. Whatever wall that was building in the past few days between them had crumbled down, slowly but sure. And she was glad it did, for she won’t be able handle the absence of his presence any longer. “That was unnecessary, there's another hundred ways to encourage someone properly.”

“For a knabbeltje, that was proper enough.” He said, while striding away nonchalantly, hiding a smile that appeared in his features. Leaning his back against a nearby tree, he crossed his arms.

The relief was also spreading into Vincent to see them this way once more. Bickering, arguing, almost as normal as before. Full of shared understanding as his gaze met his younger brother and they smiled faintly at each other.

“Why here, broer? Isn’t this place like your private sanctuary?” Theo asked curiously, he himself only went here once when Vincent showed him a long time ago. But after that, he let Vincent have this place for himself and never went here again until tonight.

“It was, but after what happened, I feel like sharing this place. I know she would love this sight.” Vincent’s gaze flickered to her, who stood beside him while listening quietly to the brothers’ conversation.

“As long as you’re comfortable with it.” Theo replied, then turned his sharp, warning gaze to her. “Hondje, don’t come here unless he asks you to.”

Of course, she defied him by lifting her chin. “Vincent said it himself, he shared this place with us which means I can go here whenever I want.”

Her defiant words made Theo uncross his arms and stroll towards her, lifting both of his hands to threaten her with another pinch to her cheeks. “Come here you disobedient pup..!”

Walking backwards to avoid him, soft giggles came unbidden from her. “Vincent won’t mind. Right, Vincent?” Her soft laughter echoed around the cliff as she ran to hide behind Vincent for protection.

“I won’t mind, it’s a beautiful sight to see.”

“Do you hear that, Theo?” With the confirmation, she grinned triumphantly after they circled Vincent a few times, both stubbornly refused to end the playful chase.

All of a sudden, Vincent’s arm wrapped around her, holding her on his side to save her from the chase. Too sudden that it startled her and she looked up at him abruptly as he spoke. “I would never regret sharing this place with both of you.” He glanced down to her with a gaze that was even more tender than usual and he averted it towards Theo.

Who could go against Vincent’s wish? Not Theo, definitely. He breathed out a sigh, placing both of his hands inside his coat’s pocket. “Fine.”

A soft smile upon his countenance, Vincent released her shoulders. The peacefulness settled once more, she sat down on the grass to calm her heart, still pounding erratically from Vincent’s sudden embrace. Intending to enjoy the sight with the tranquility surrounding the three of them.

After a long moment, Theo shifted to sit down beside her while keeping his gaze towards Vincent. “Do you have any inspiration now?” He asked curiously.

“No, not yet. But I’m starting to feel something.” Vincent answered with a melancholic smile. Whether it was feeling for inspiration or the feeling that she inflicted upon him, he did begin to feel it, to actually _feel_ it from within his heart.

“Why? Are you having trouble with inspiration, Vincent?” Her turn to ask, since he did ask her to accompany him here to find inspiration and she hadn’t heard anything about this before.

“A little, yes.” He answered truthfully, unable to lie to her.

“Was it.. Because of me? You’ve been keeping me company lately.” Her eyes narrowed, regretful and apologetic at once.

Theo scoffed. “Of course it’s because of you.” But he didn’t elaborate any further, the rest was Vincent’s business to talk it out.

“Theo said it might be because I’m too worried for you but it’s not your fault, I wanted to talk with you and keep you company.” Vincent reassured with a heartfelt smile.

“What else could it be, so you better not worry him again, hondje.” Theo sent her another stern gaze.

“That’s a big talk from someone who keeps disappearing. Don’t you ever think he might be worried about you, too?” _I know, because I might be just as worried as him_ , she returned his harsh gaze with her own.

Theo was rendered speechless for a second, such thought had not occurred to him until she brought it up because all he had been thinking of was to pursue the pureblood. But as he began to open his mouth for another retort, Vincent’s chuckle stopped him. Their attention turned to him all at once. 

“Thank you, both of you.” Vincent simply said, enough to stop their argument. Both Theo and her looked away bashfully.

Smiling to herself, she finally decided to lie down on the grass to stare up at the starry sky, with Vincent’s coat beneath her. Always so considerate. He offered it and she could not refuse such kindness. 

Moments passed, night darkened; some lights from the houses went off as most of the residents went to sleep — her eyes fluttered closed eventually, lulled by the comfort of the stars and the soft night breeze.

Theo looked at her, waving a hand above her closed eyelids. No reaction, then he pinched her nose lightly but she only shifted a little, whining in protest and went still once again. He retracted his hand, glaring down at her. “Is she actually asleep? Here? _This hondje.._ ”

Vincent laughed softly from the opposite side. “She must really like this place then.”

Theo took off his own coat and draped on top of her to keep her warm. “I won’t doubt that.” He laid beside her, eyes stared contemplatively at the black velvet sky. “Would be better once she’ll open up about what she actually feels with her new life.” Truthfully, he hoped she would talk about it all, so it could ease his mind and worry for her.

“Theo, won’t you tell her about what you’ve been doing?”

After some moments of consideration, he breathed out. “No. She already has enough to handle.” His head turned to his side, contentedly watching her sleeping. “I don’t think she would be happy to hear any mention about the pureblood who practically killed her. If she asks you, just say I’ve been scouring a new place for exhibition.”

“I would prefer you tell her, but you’re maybe right.” Vincent was still sitting up when he took a glance at her then meeting Theo’s eyes. “If you find the pureblood, then what you’ll do? It won’t change anything that happened.”

“I want to teach him a lesson.” That was all he was willing to say, he stole another glance at the girl who slept beside him; who meant too much for him than it was supposed to be.

Vincent fell silent for some time, averting his gaze ahead to the lights that came from below them “Promise me, Theo. If you find him, you’ll tell me. I can lend a hand.” So that he could be sure Theo won’t lose if it must come to that, so that he could be there to prevent Theo endangering himself any more than this.

“One worrywart is enough to have around and you’re not any better than this hondje.” Theo chuckled, finally turning back to his earlier position, laying on his back, arms behind his head. “Promise.”

The last word was spoken and silence befell them three. Unbeknownst to the brothers, she overheard that certain conversation after not being able to return to sleep ever since Theo pinched her nose. But she kept her eyes closed afterwards, letting sleep take over once again with a certain thought: _I’ll have a talk with Theo about this sooner than later._

The heaviness within Vincent’s heart began to lift up. In the midst of his sightseeing over the lovely sight before him, he occasionally glanced upon the other two and let out an amused, silent laugh when he realized Theo fell asleep as well. 

This night might be the first time Theo fell asleep without a nightmare haunting him, just a dreamless slumber. Perhaps because she was there, sleeping right by his side. Close, safe, protected.

Vincent remained there, sitting on the grass and drowning himself in the moment, with arms around his pulled-up knees. _I know what I want to paint now, or actually, who I want to paint._ His gaze flickered to her, lips curved themselves in a tender smile. He didn’t bother to wake them both, wanting this moment to last a little longer and to wait for them to wake up on their own.

Hours later, the dawn was approaching and the sky lightened up with faint rays of sunlight from the horizon. The smile in Vincent’s face became brighter along with the rising sun that shone upon the cliff.

Yes, this place was no longer Vincent’s alone.

Now it was hers, too, and Theo’s.


	7. to paint our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent began to paint her, and with it, came along the clarity of what he felt towards her.  
> But it was only the beginning of the painting, far from finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a little bit longer bcs I got carried away and had to write what I wanted anyway~  
> so enjoy some Vincent feels~  
> xoxo

Days have passed and everything was better now that she had some light chores to do, nothing that would cause harm to herself, or anyone, or the furniture due to her newfound strength. Even with a lot of time to spare due to lack of chores, she focused on the tasks at hand and contentedly spent the rest of her time with others.

Without the expectation to return home, time ceased to exist, and she began to feel the weight of eternity. But she’d tried, believe her — she _tried_ to cling onto hope that the centuries ahead won’t be too much of a burden.

For all their own intents and purposes, Vincent was always nearby, Theo was still disappearing every now and then, but she found solace from their presence. One made her heart grow fonder with kindness, and the other with absence.

Fonder, and fonder, as the time passed by.

A sheepish laugh almost slipped out from her at that thought, but it filled her heart with gratitude nonetheless and it was no longer hollow.

In the morning after their night under the stars. Vincent came into her room to talk, patiently waiting for her to finish drinking the blanc.

“Can I ask you a favor?” He questioned.

“Of course, though the last request somehow felt tricky.” Her soft laugh was without any hint of blaming Vincent. It was a beautiful night, truly.

Still, he did feel guilty, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry about that, so this time it’s not a request. But a favor in exchange of favor.”

“I get to ask you a favor?” Her brows raised slightly.

He took the empty glass from her hand and sauntered to the desk to place it down, then turning to her. “Yes. Anything you want.”

“Deal. Let’s hear this favor of yours, Vincent.” The agreement came fast, because why wouldn’t she?

“I want to paint you.”

That did silence her for a long moment, she blinked in disbelief. “Me? Why?”

“No particular reason, I just want to.” Vincent smiled sincerely. “I’m not inspired to paint anything else but you. Are you willing to help me?”

Despite the surprise, she nodded and almost blushed. Not inspired to paint anything but her? He didn’t need to speak another word — there was no chance for her to refuse him.

Today here she was, in Vincent’s room to fulfill the favor — sitting in a stool, between him and the large window. Bathing in soft, morning sunlight. The scent of oil paint, Vincent’s scent was soothing it added more aspect to the tranquility of the room. Vincent’s presence was the strongest part of it, certainly.

Her reverie was interrupted by Theo, entering the room with an effortless surprised expression. His brows went taut as he strode farther to stand behind Vincent and his easel. “What’s this?”

The canvas was colorless as he was still trying to find the exact color he wanted. “Painting, certainly.” Vincent answered innocently.

The harsh gaze fixated upon the girl in front of the window, “Painting _her_? There’s a lot of more meaningful scenery to paint than a knabbeltje.” He smirked devilishly.

“Rude. That’s so very rude of you.” Accompanying her protest, she stood up from the stool and pursed her lips at Theo. “It’s not like I forced him to paint me.”

“I asked her for a favor, Theo.” Vincent then returned his attention to his paintbrush, mixing the warm shades of colors in his palette. The color of sunlight, her skin, and her light brown hair, a little bit darker brown for her eye color. “I only want to paint her now. Nothing else, no one else.”

Theo, despite his initial disagreement, felt somewhat relieved and troubled at the same time. _Only her?_ “Good to hear you have some inspiration, at least.” For Vincent to paint again so that he won’t have to see him troubled over the blank canvas anymore. “I doubt anyone would be interested to see a _hondje_ painting, though.”

“Someone will. Why wouldn’t anyone? She’s beautiful.” Vincent took a glance towards her, peeking from the side of the canvas.

Her pose was ruined now that she crossed her arms and huffed, attempting to hide the fact that she was flustered. “And I believe in Vincent’s skill.”

“Whatever you say, hondje.” Theo turned around to leave the room.

“Theo, you’re disappearing _again_?” The tone in her voice was more sarcastic than she intended to, realizing very well that she hadn’t a chance to talk with him about that certain matter — considering that Theo was busy with his disappearing act, no doubt still with his pursuit.

“To the city, where you’re still not allowed to go.” A lie was much easier than admitting the truth. He gave a glance over his shoulder to Vincent to stop her upcoming protest. “Be back in the evening. Good luck with the painting, broer.”

Vincent nodded with a meaningful gaze before Theo left. _As always, be careful, Theo._

Grumpy for some reason, she stood on her spot, watching the closed door and hearing the footsteps fading in the hallway. All of a sudden, she flinched instinctively when two pairs of hands on her shoulders pulled her out of the troublesome reverie, then a warm breath and a gentle voice settled in her ear.

“He’ll return, and we’ll have dinner together later.” Vincent murmured his reassurance before turning her around, looking down to her with his angelic smile.

Such a smile was a weakness to her. “He’d better be.”

He let out a chuckle. “We can spend time here while waiting for Theo.” He turned to stand behind her and gently pushed her by her shoulders to her stool, urging her to sit down. “Don’t worry.”

Obediently, she sat down and nodded to Vincent. But didn’t expect him to drag his own stool to sit in front of her. “Uhm..? Aren’t you going to paint?” And she did all she could to not be flustered yet again as he leaned forward until their knees touched.

Tenderness softened his smile, and it was sweeter than usual. “I have to memorize _you_ , won’t let the portrait miss anything I adore from you.”

 _Oh_ — she blinked, he said it so casually and innocently, all the while trying to fight her instinct to not lean backwards while Vincent kept leaning closer. His gaze was serious and soft at once, her image reflected in his eyes. Vincent only stopped when their faces were inches from each other, her heart almost burst from its cage and she swallowed nervously. But she didn’t want him to lean away so she kept quiet, letting him do what he must do. For painting? Or something else?

It was simply the fact that he was looking at her — not her face or her hair, or anything else that he required for the painting. He was looking into her eyes, her very soul, and she held her breath, heart skipped a beat, almost paralyzed.

Vincent couldn’t tear her gaze from her, not when they were this close. The closest he ever was, their breaths mingled together — warm, inviting.

“Vin.. cent..” She breathed out his name in a shaky exhale, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering wild. Her utterance seemed inviting him more and she felt his fingertips tracing the outline of her face, she couldn’t breathe, had forgotten how to breathe. 

A smile appeared on his mouth and there was something affectionate in it, his eyes filled with adoration as much as he mustered. The feelings in Vincent's heart grew and grew, the more he touched her, the more their breaths ghosted across each other’s lips. When he saw her closing her eyes and tentatively leaning forward, Vincent’s smile faltered, replaced with an expression that was hazed with a spark of desire. 

An irresistible pull that drove him to lean forward as well, hand tentatively sneaked behind her neck, parting his lips slightly at the same moment she parted hers. _Closer. Closer._ He closed his eyes.

But before their lips ever touched, the door that was slightly ajar burst open, and Sebastian emerged.

They all stopped dead in their spot, Vincent’s and her eyes shot open, their gazes darted towards the door. A moment passed, recognition appeared in Sebastian’s face. “My apologies for interrupting, please continue.” And the door closed, the room went silent once again.

Flustered, she began to rise from the stool. “Sebastian, wait a min—” Whether to clear the misunderstanding or not, she merely moved on instinct. A hand stopped her, gripping her wrist before she took another step.

“Don’t go.” Vincent whispered the same way he looked at her earlier. Pleading with her. Something had changed between them, and he felt his throat drier than usual. “Stay here with me.”

Her heart skipped another beat by his words. One of these days, Vincent was going to stop her heart from beating, unintentionally so. “Oh, of course. You still have to paint.” With Vincent’s hand still gripping her wrist, she returned to sit on her stool.

He continued to look at her face, studying, although frowning a little. “You must be bored posing and sitting here?” Vincent opened a conversation while feeling confused about his own feelings. Of the sudden burst of feeling and thirst at once.

Feeling rather disappointed in the interrupted almost-kiss, she shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, I’m happy to help you with your painting.”

“Do you want to see a place where I usually paint? A flower field, this is a place Theo and I often go together.”

Any place other than the mansion would make her nod eagerly. “Yes, and you’ll be painting there?” That certainly seemed like a better idea than being cooped up in the mansion.

Vincent’s smile was bright as he gave her a nod, all gleaming teeth and his eyes seemed brighter as well.

That night, Theo did return before dinner and they all had dinner together with other residents. Everything felt normal like before, well, _almost_. The wine glass that filled with blanc in front of her proved how not normal she became. How the craving always creeped in and seemed harder to fight, burning her throat, but she never told anyone. This was her trouble, not theirs.

After the dinner, she insisted to help Vincent painting for the rest of the evening, to which he responded with an eager smile, impatient to paint her. This time, Theo joined them, sitting on the reclined seat leisurely. 

“This painting better be worth all the time he spent, rather than working on another masterpiece.” He said, watching both of them with a hardened expression.

“You seem in an awful mood and look much scarier than usual. Theo.” _More exhausted._ Did it have anything to do with his secret mission? The thought caused her to steal a glance at him without moving her pose since Vincent was currently painting her.

“Hou je mond.” He said shortly, glaring at her.

Unfazed, she frowned a little just because she didn’t understand. “What does that mean, Vincent?”

A chuckle was heard behind the canvas, Vincent was peeking at her. “It means stay quiet.”

“Don’t soften it for her, what it means is _shut up_.” Theo said irritably, the lack of sleep had gotten his temper worse.

“Fine, I’ll shut up. I won’t concern myself anymore.” Despite her harsh retort, her gaze caught him still looking at her. Oh that retort was a blatant lie for sure, because the first thing she noticed was that the dark circles under his eyes, worse than a few days ago. _You hadn’t been sleeping, Theo?_

The room went quiet as she struggled to remain still. It was not easy to pose for a painting and it bothered her immensely that she couldn’t talk to Theo, a real talk. It occurred to her that she didn’t know much how he spent all the time out on the city, pursuing someone dangerous without knowing their identity. 

A part of it was her fault, wasn’t it? Her memory was still refusing to go back to that certain night of her death.

“We’re done for tonight.” Vincent broke the silence after a long moment passed, placing down her brush and breathed deeply, a face full of satisfaction. “Thanks for today, you should rest.”

Shoulders slumped in relief, breathing out as well to finally be released from her duty. “You’re welcome, Vincent. I can’t wait to see the final result.”

He chuckled, looking over at Theo who had been strangely silent for some time. “He’s asleep.” Vincent whispered in a lower voice, a finger on his lips. “We should talk quietly.”

Gaze averted to the figure on the reclined seat, he was sitting with his head leaned down, definitely sleeping. Sighing a little, she nodded. “He could’ve returned to his room first before sleeping.”

“I agree, sleeping like that won’t feel comfortable.” 

“If he won’t wake up, where’d you sleep, Vincent?” Glancing over to Vincent, she gave him a concerned look since that reclined seat was also his bed.

“I can use his room instead.” He reassured her with a smile. “You can return to your own room to rest now, if you want.”

“No, not yet.” Leaving the stool, she sat down on the seat beside Theo, looking at him in amusement although her heart constricted painfully; wanting to reach him. But all that radiated from Theo had been _barks_ and impenetrable stubbornness. In retrospect, however, she behaved the same way towards him. “I’ll be here for a little bit, it’s not everyday I can see him sleeping. Besides, if he does anything weird in his sleep, I can use it to tease him.”

Vincent laughed silently, watching her fascination towards his brother. “Sure, you can stay as long as you want.”

Silence settled in once more while she watched his sleeping face, only realizing now that his eyelashes were long and beautiful, his sharp features, the chiseled jaw; truly a handsome devil. _I always thought calm Theo isn’t as charming as ‘barking’ Theo._ But both sides were appreciated by her heart.

A few hours later, Theo’s eyes opened abruptly as he woke up with a start, realizing that he was still in Vincent’s room.

“Are you awake now, Theo?” Vincent said from his stool, occupying his time with mixing a few colors to choose for the painting.

He immediately looked around, searching for someone. “Where’s hondje?”

“Oh, she already went back to her room not too long ago.”

Theo rose to his feet and stretched out his arms. The unexpected nap was nice to have, clearing his mind a little. “Sorry I took the space, you can go to sleep now.”

“Just a little more.” He said without casting a glance to Theo, eyes fixated on the palette, as his hand moved the brush to mix colors. 

Theo gazed at his brother, curious and expectant. “Can I ask a question? Why do you want to paint her?” Vincent hadn’t shown a lot of emotions before and he certainly was a total stranger to love — Theo, as well. But he knew it had something to do with that kind of emotion.

“I just feel I want to, is that wrong?” _Is this strange feeling wrong to have?_ Strong, inevitable and beautiful at once, unlike any other emotion he ever felt and he wasn’t able to resist it.

“Not wrong.” He sighed inaudibly after a pause. “I was just concerned after you said you couldn’t paint, and suddenly you wanted to paint her.”

“It’s not only about painting, I want to know her, to be with her, and to protect her.” Vincent’s hands stopped mixing and his gaze filled with the perfect sincerity of his words, affection reflected in his eyes. A pure love.

“I know that feeling.” Theo’s mouth turned upward in a subtle smile. _Too well, even._

Their gazes met, and both smiled over the sudden clarity of feelings that was spoken from their hearts. They didn’t know what would happen but these feelings were not something they could help.

“Do you have some time tomorrow? I want to paint in our usual place.” He asked, because he wanted Theo to be there too or else it won’t feel _right_.

Theo nodded, his gaze softened from his brother’s plea. “I’ll make time.” _I’ll always make time if you need me, broer._ “Welterusten.” He said, walking towards the door.

He left the room to return to his struggling thoughts and sleepless nights.

But there was comfort and love clawed their ways up from within Theo.

_That feeling — Love, was it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sincere apology for the interruption on that scene xD  
> it just had to be that way~  
> *offers the upcoming chapter for consolation*


	8. running into his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, she began to open up about vampirism and Theo was not hesitant to help her, while Vincent kept painting her and helping as much as he could.  
> Their feelings began to grow, demanding to be acknowledged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning; From this chapter onward, I'll be using my vampire lore (not too extreme, mostly traditional vamp stuffs) hehe  
> I'm hella inspired for this so gotta update~ ;D  
> xoxo

The wind swirled around her and ruffled her long hair, caressing her skin ever so gently. The sight of colorful wildflowers that surrounded them had her smile become more radiant, unable to resist the sense of bliss that was washing over her. Blue sky filled with clouds, covering the sky with a soft white, thin veil, and the sunlight was far softer than it should be. The three of them arrived on the edge of the flower field Vincent promised to show her.

Her eyes darted around, admiring the sight as she stood between the two brothers. “Flowers everywhere.. This place is beautiful.” Words spoken in a low murmur while she breathed in the floral scent.

Theo was carrying the easel and a stool, _he insisted_. Vincent himself carried a briefcase full of painting tools and another stool, refusing her help to at least carry the stool that she would use to sit.

“Didn’t know you’re that easy to please. Flowers? Typical.” Theo quipped casually, glancing sideways.

“And that sarcastic comment? Also typical.” Her response followed with a smile, oh she was too excited to even roll her eyes at him. The smile in her face remained bright, unbothered by Theo’s teasing.

Vincent laughed a little, “We can sit under that tree over there so the sunlight won’t bother you because we’ll be here for some time.”

A nod was given to him. “I’ll wait for you over there.” Then she began to jog a little in light steps towards the tree’s direction, impatient to enjoy the day — her pace however, became faster than intended and before she realized, her feet were running at inhuman speed. The sudden panic became overwhelming when she went past the tree in less than a second and couldn’t stop herself, running farther along the green field.

It was her first time running ever since she was turned into a vampire.

In a flash, Theo caught her by the waist and stopped her altogether, Vincent took a hold of her arm. They both had dropped the easel and stools to hurry after her.

“Are you all right?” Vincent’s worry was clear in his face.

Theo sent her a sharp glare. “Control your speed, hondje.”

Her heart pounding loud from the sudden adrenaline rush and losing the control over herself. “I couldn’t stop it.” The words came through her shaky breath, hands clutching Theo’s arm. Yet another harsh reminder that she was now a vampire.

“Be careful next time.” Vincent’s soothing words accompanied with a gentle smile, no judgement was ever there.

“I’m sorry.”

Vincent released the grip on her arm, stepping back from her. “You don’t have to apologize, now let’s settle everything under the tree.” 

So did Theo, carefully releasing her but taking her hand, and walking her over to the tree. No words left his mouth but his shoulders were tense, she could see that.

Moments later, she already settled on the stool and overcame her panic with seeking comfort from the sight of the flower field. A temporary distraction. 

Vincent had been painting her while Theo was sitting down on the ground leaning his back against the tree trunk.

In that calmness of their silence, her mind was far from quiet, the distraction did not work well as she began to think about her circumstances. Blanc, _check_. Adjusting enhanced senses, _check_. Keeping her strength intact while doing chores, _check_. At least as much as she could do to adjust in the past week.

But, speed? That new problem just occurred apparently.

All this time she had been doing the adjusting all alone, on her own efforts, but this? How could she adjust to this? Her fingers fidgeting on her lap, restless, troubled. Remembering the feeling of her walking fast in the moving walkway in modern time and having the flung sensation at the end of it, that kind of rush. While she loved it, but not when it was out of her control like this.

Her weary gaze flickered to Theo, meeting his. He probably had been staring at her with such a hard, unreadable expression, arms crossed. _Are you disappointed in me?_ It was not a nice feeling to have; having Theo disappointed, this helplessness.

“How do I control it?” The question blurted out to Theo at last.

Though his brows raised a little, his expression remained hard. “Get used to it, or practice. Mostly, practice on your feet to a complete halt while you run that way.”

“But that means, I’ll have to run again..” Contemplative as she thought of what happened earlier, the rush of it was quite enjoyable just not the stopping part. There was still so much to know and learn about this vampire life, but Comte hadn’t been around much and seemed too busy to talk with.

Theo remained silent, his eyes focused on her.

After a long moment, her gaze drifted to the other brother. “Vincent, can I use that favor anytime? Even now?”

Interest piqued, Vincent put down the paintbrush and shifted to face her. “Of course, anytime.”

“I want you to tell me some things about who we are, being vampires and whatever comes with it.”

He gave her a short laugh. “You don’t have to use the favor for that.” Nevertheless, he nodded in agreement, honoring their deal. “As for the answer, I’m more than willing to. Theo can cover some parts I’m not too familiar with.” 

A beat of silence, then she began, “So.. How exactly do vampires fight?”

Theo’s head snapped at her direction as the question alerted him. “Why are you asking that question? Don’t answer her.” Among all the possible questions, she had to ask that one and he was not happy with it.

Her shoulders shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m just curious, that’s all. And I’ve heard Vincent was stronger than most.”

“I owe her a favor.” He smiled at Theo and then to her, taking a moment before explaining, yet his smile remained. “It will be a fight based on our strength, who is stronger, wins. At times, who is smarter also can win. But, we heal fast and that’s why the fight can be very tricky. Most of the time, one must be incapitated for the fight to stop.” Despite how strong Vincent was, he almost never used his strength to fight and such, preferring to dedicate most of his time to painting.

“Not too different than humans, then..” Eyes darted over to Theo, reassuring herself that he would be smart enough at least and decided not to bring up the pureblood topic now to avoid ruining the moment. _Later._

Theo scoffed. “You're barely handling your run and now you’re asking about a fight?”

 _I was asking because of you_ , she almost blurted out but stopped herself with biting her lower lip before the words ever left her lips. “It’s called curious, Theo.” Glaring at him, she struggled to not move from her pose to scowl.

“Ask me anything you want, I promise I’ll answer.” Vincent, always kind and honest, interrupted the short argument.

Theo suddenly stood up, striding over to her stool and grabbing her arm. Not so gently at that since her question had bothered him greatly. “Broer, can I borrow this hondje for a little while?” 

“Sure, just don’t be too harsh on her, Theo.” At least, he had to remind Theo all over again. But no matter what kind of reason his brother had in mind, Vincent knew he always meant well.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Any of her struggle or protest was blatantly disregarded while he brought her over to stand right beside the tree.

“I’m doing you a favor, knabbeltje, don’t waste your breath protesting because you won’t stop me.” Theo stated, staring back into her curious eyes for a long moment then looked away. “Run to the edge of the forest, where we came from earlier.” He pointed with his other hand, far ahead of them.

At the unexpected command, she flinched. “Run?! Now?” 

“ _Now._ I’ll run with you.” He gave her one last long look as he released her arm.

But as she thought over his words, it also meant he would catch her if her speed was out of control. The reassuring words and the feeling of being challenged surfacing at once, enough to make her nod with determination. This was a start, at least. With Theo standing right beside her, close, a calming reassurance, she breathed deeply. 

The adrenaline was beginning to rush through her as she took off running, the flower field was blurring in her vision and the wind was both pushing and against her. A clash that only drove her to run and run. Once the forest’s treeline was close enough, she halted her feet but it was harder than she thought. In the end, she could only slow down the speed and went past into the forest. The dirt path that they walked through earlier.

A strong arm caught her waist before she went too far. “Control it.” He said sternly. He had stopped her, a little farther into the forest. 

“I tried!” She exclaimed, the fastened heartbeats mixed with the adrenaline rush. Her eyes stared up at him, frustrated. “I tried, Theo.”

He released her without offering comfort, walking ahead and stopped at the edge of the forest. It was not comfort that she needed now, but determination and efforts. “Again. To the tree. Just watch your footing before you reach the tree, not when you have to stop.”

Somewhat begrudgingly, she stared at him. “Seriously. You’re a very harsh teacher.” In spite of her remark, she did what he told, managed to halt past the tree but not as far as she had earlier. 

Theo ordered her to try a few more times until she got it right. Although the halting part was still too sudden and difficult to control, she was able to do it a little better each time she tried. Better and better.

“Now, run by yourself.” Theo said.

“What? By myself, but what if—”

He stood behind her and held her shoulders firmly for a moment, then he let go. “Don’t protest, just trust yourself and do it.”

 _Okay_ , he wasn’t just harsh, but a strict teacher too. A nightmare. At moments like this, she wished Vincent was the one who helped her with this. Pursing her lips, she muttered, “I’ll prove it to you that I can do it.” And once again, she took off running at high speed.

Theo watched her go and smirked to himself. “Good. That’s the spirit.” The same spirit of her that enamored him.

Still unable to stop at the spot where Theo intended to be, at least the distance wasn’t as worse as her earlier attempts. With a laugh, she turned around from the edge of the forest after halting herself, seeing Theo and Vincent under the tree from afar. “I did it.” Proudly, she whispered to herself and began to run back to them. 

Instead of halting altogether, she ran and jumped on Theo who was still standing and waiting for them, throwing her arms but he was caught off guard, falling on the ground with her. Not expecting her to do this and the force of her run came along with her hug.

 _Oops._ Inevitably, she landed on top of him in the position of straddling him on the soft green grass, snarling playfully while hovering above him. “I did what you told me. You better be not too harsh or I’ll bite you.” An amused chuckle emitted from her afterwards, though it had to stop when she was pulled down all of a sudden.

Theo wrapped his arms around her with subtle efforts and let her fall against his chest.

The sudden embrace startled her. Now her cheek pressed against his chest and her ear caught the sound of his thundering heartbeats. Her heart was beating almost similarly now and definitely not only from the adrenaline rush. He hugged her before but this one seemed more intimate, the thought itself was more than enough to cause her cheeks flushed pink.

“I’m glad you’re smiling and laughing again.” He murmured quietly after a long moment, loosening the embrace.

Startled, she abruptly rose a little from his arms and looked down to him with confusion, almost thought she heard him wrong. Theo already had his usual smirk on his face, then lifted his hand to cup her face, his calloused thumb traced her lower lip without him intending to. His longing betrayed him as it crossed over his expression, so immensely behind his blue eyes.

Uncaring about the heat that spread in her cheeks, she smirked before her teeth caught his thumb impulsively as if playfully threatening him, ‘ _I bite.’_ Somehow, Theo’s eyes filled with a spark of challenge as his thumb tentatively grazed her fang, and she never backed down from a challenge from him, sinking her fang harder on the pad of his thumb; without realizing the tip of her fangs was sharp enough to draw a drop of blood.

And she saw Theo’s breath hitched, his blue eyes darkened.

The darker, deeper blue ocean she won’t ever mind drowning herself into.

Her tongue swept over his thumb, licking off the blood. _His blood_. Once the metallic taste hit her, she gasped without breaking their eye contact. The taste of his blood although only a drop, unlike blanc that satisfied her craving — this was something else entirely. Satisfying something else inside her.

An absolutely delicious shiver travelled along her spine.

Theo flipped them over on the ground, pinning her wrists. “ _You bit me_ , hondje.” He said, snarling back at her. Fangs bared, but the haziness in his eyes was unmistakable. Mirroring hers. Even the smirk he’d just given her was almost alluring in its own.

Rather than inflicted with fear, she returned his smirk with her own from beneath him. “Count that as a payback from being harsh earlier.” Although she most certainly saw it was him challenging her, daring her to.

A hand stretched out between them and she looked up to see Vincent crouching beside them with a gentle smile. 

“May I have her back, Theo?” He had been watching them, the two people he loved the most with unexpected fascination. His brother and the girl who captured his heart, his inspiration, and yet, he only felt one emotion that drowned out everything else. His desire for her heightened, only that.

Theo glanced towards his brother, smirking casually as he rose up. “Sure, this pup had enough training today.”

“For the hundredth time, I’m not a pup.” Lips formed a small pout while letting Vincent help her to stand on her feet and smoothen her hair.

“Whatever you say. You’re still a hondje and nothing can change that.” _Human or vampire, you're always the only hondje to me_. He tousled her hair a little and strode back to sit down under the tree.

Vincent ushered her to sit down on the stool after that. “I’m relieved you can handle the speed better now. But, no more running, now I need to paint you.” Once she sat down, he remained standing before her, bending down a little. His hand reached out to caress her face like he did the other day and recalled the memory of them almost kissing. Then his gaze unintentionally flickered to her lips, the craving rising in his constricted throat.

Their gazes met, she was staring up to him with her heart fluttered under Vincent’s intense gaze. Curious, lovely eyes, and she smiled despite all the turmoils in her heart that they both caused. “Paint me, Vincent.”

Inspiration overwhelmed him at once, as if calling him that he must paint now. “Keep smiling for me, you have a beautiful smile.” 

Vincent stepped backwards and returned to sit behind the easel, reaching for a vial of blanc he carried in the briefcase with the painting tools, he drank it in one gulp. _Not enough_. He drank another vial, the sight was entirely hidden behind the canvas. Out of their sights. Theo’s attention was fully on her, he didn’t see Vincent’s struggle with two vials of blanc.

Vincent breathed.

Why did the craving worsened that the blanc wasn’t enough?

Sated for now, Vincent picked the paintbrush and began to paint, unable to stir his attention away from her neck, the girl that was no longer human and yet he craved her more than ever.

Haunted with one thought;

_I want her._


	9. the taste of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days had passed, the answer to her struggle with the inexplicable cravings finally come to light.  
> The same cravings that tormented Vincent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I'm using my lore for this just because I wanted to ;))))  
> hence why I put AU vamp tag.  
> And at this point, I have to raise the fic's rating bcs it's getting.. _suggestive_ lol  
> xoxo

Days after days, her struggle did not end after adjusting to only the few parts of vampirism, there was still a lot for her to know, to learn and struggle with. In terms of feeding, specifically.

And there was no escape from the darkness always lurked within her, that certain thought scared her.

Inside the mansion, a door slammed shut and heavy breaths came from her lips, hands clutching a few vials of blanc she acquired from the kitchen. Whether Sebastian realized that more blanc disappeared or not, it was the furthest thing in her mind. The content of one of the vials was poured into the wine glass in her bed stand and she drank it in one large gulp. 

One empty crystalline glass and four empty vials laid on her bed sheets, how glaringly obvious that her struggle would not end anytime soon.

This was not something she could adjust to, or to practice with, or an itch she could scratch. Fingers curled around her own throat as if trying to scratch off this unexplainable thirst, then she coughed in purpose, but none of her attempts helped. None of the blanc would suffice, her throat was still _burning_ , the dark cravings begging to be sated.

A knock on the door caused her slender frame to stiffen as she sat on the bed.

“It’s Vincent. Do you have some time now? I want to paint you.”

Before answering him, she cleared her throat, covering all the vials under the bed sheets to hide her darkness. “Sure, I’ll meet you in your room soon.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” His voice was light and his footsteps faded in the hallway.

Conflicted gaze absently stared at the closed door. Vincent had been more vocal and insistent as of late, he would ask to paint her at random times, even in the middle of her chores yet still patient enough to wait for her to finish it. And he became more frequent at asking. 

It was not a bad thing at all, she loved being with him. If not because of this irritating thirst that consumed her little by little.

After taking enough time to calm herself, she rose on her feet with a sigh. Leaving the bed as it was and the empty vials to handle later. 

Nightfall was approaching and the hallways were deserted while she walked towards Vincent’s room. What she expected to see when the door opened was the sight of Vincent sitting in front of his easel as usual, and he would greet her with his warmest smile. Instead, she found him kneeling down on the floor, hand clutching on his shirt and grunting as if he was in pain.

Widened gaze stared in horror, concern plagued her. “Vincent!” Then she hurried after him.

He stopped her with an outstretched hand before she reached him. “Don’t come closer.” Vincent groaned, overshadowed by something beyond his control. His breathing was shallow. “Don’t.. Please..”

“As if I would leave you like this.” Between her worry, she defied his plea and knelt down in front of him, brows furrowed deeply. “What’s happening? Are you hurt?”

“It’s.. Nghh..” He groaned again as he lifted his head to her, gripping her arm tightly. “Leave..”

“I’m not leaving, Vincent.” Her arms moved to support him by his shoulder and helped him to sit down on the reclined seat, placing a hand on his arm as she bent down, about to kneel down to see him more clearly. “Please talk to me, what’s going on with you?”

Though she yelped as he pulled her roughly until she fell right on his lap. Vincent nuzzled to her neck, his arm encircled her waist firmly. “You smelled so sweet.. I-I might hurt you..” His voice quivered helplessly. He was burning inside, but not from a fever. Contrary to his words, his free hand gently swept away the dark tresses from her shoulder, exposing her neck more to him.

He inhaled her, everything about her. From the vanilla scent from her soap or shampoo, the faint smell of sunlight that clung to her after doing chores in the garden. But what was calling for him was her thundering heartbeats he heard from this close proximity. The temptation was far too strong to endure any longer, he groaned and latched his lips on the curve of her neck, needing her more than blood or any sustenance.

The moment she felt his lips on her skin, it all _clicked_. “You need blood. I can get blanc for you.” A split second later, she peeled herself off from him abruptly, enough to startle Vincent that he freed her. “I’ll be quick.”

Unable to stop himself, Vincent stood up, flashed towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “It’s not blanc that I want. Not rouge, or anything else.” He let out a low growl, breathing heavily in her ear. “I want yours.”

A powerful shudder racked her body over the words he whispered, affecting her to the core and she held her breath. The embrace, the growl, his hot breath, his body heat behind her, it did something to her heart — it did _a lot_ to her soul, and her pulse quickened.

He growled once again, quite demandingly, “Will you allow me?” A low, breathless murmur, needy and desperate. The raw hunger and raw desire mixed into one immense inexplicable emotion, sinking deep in the pit of his stomach and rising in his throat, spreading throughout his whole being. 

Almost impossible to resist.

It wasn’t only what he was doing to her — the way his arms embraced her, cherished her — but also the feeling of being wanted by Vincent. And she knew, she finally knew that she wanted him, too. 

So she placed her hand on top of his arms that curled around her middle, convincing and reassuring. “If you really want it, then go on.” Canting her head deliberately to the opposite side from where Vincent nuzzled his face, she whispered, “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt me.” _I can’t let you suffer like this, Vincent_. If he wanted her blood, then she willingly offered it to him.

Incapable to think or act except the dangerous pull of his dark cravings, his fangs sinking deep into her soft flesh as Vincent let out a predatory growl, her blood poured down in his throat.

The two pricks of pain _hurt_ and a soft gasp of breath erupted from her but she endured it — then some more pain when his fangs sank deeper in the curve of her neck. Once again, she gasped and Vincent held her tighter.

It dulled a few moments later, setting aflame what she’d been keeping securely in her heart. _The want, the need, and the desire_. Her body stiffened as his venom spread through her veins, a moan came unbidden from her mouth while her body arched over the heightened desire. Moaning, moaning, while Vincent sucked her blood and relished in the sounds he received in return. His fingers clung in the collars of her blouse and tore the fabric open until a few buttons fell off for more access to her neck. Heavy lidded eyes opened slightly as his fangs still buried in her flesh and caught the sight of her cleavage over the slender shoulder, he made a strangled sound of desperation.

Vincent, who had been nothing but kind, with his angelic smile and pure heart; and this Vincent, who currently gulped down her blood hungrily. A vampire. A fact that she must not distinguish, they both were one person. Vincent, who so effortlessly stole her heart and it had taken it this long for her to realize it.

As her instinct attuned to him and the connection they made, she had an idea how it might taste after tasting Theo’s blood although only a drop. Recalling that memory and the sensation of Vincent’s bite had her lick her lips, breathing heavily as she craved for something beyond blood, the sound of him sucking her blood was loud in her ear.

The bite hazed her mind and a frustrated moan left her lips — she shifted, forcing Vincent to retract his fangs all of a sudden. There was no hesitation when she used the force and pushed him down on the reclined seat with the inhuman strength, now she was sitting in his lap, straddling him. Her lust-filled eyes locked on his crimson stained lips for a moment, the sight was alluring to the depth of her darkness and once she met his eyes it was obvious that this connection was mutual, they both lost in the surface of a whirlpool of dark desire.

“I want to taste you too, Vincent.”

He nodded, smiling up at her, “Have mine.”

Any ounce of restraint left within her had snapped into nothing. Fangs bared with a low snarl, she leaned forward.

And she bit him.

Her razor-sharp fangs punctured his neck, Vincent stiffened at the first prick then shuddered — moaning her name as she drank and drank, taking in the very essence of Vincent’s darkness, his eyelids sealed shut.

This taste did not sate her cravings like blanc did, but it was what she exactly needed to quiet her darkness; exactly what made her drink more blanc. The itch within her was slowly lessened as she fed on him.

This desire for Vincent, was that the cause of it?

Both of her hands gripped Vincent’s shoulders harder to keep him still even though he did not put any effort to resist. His head tipped back slightly, more sensual sounds escaped him and his hands began to roam her back, her waist, and lower, to her hips; his touches became more intimate.

 _It wasn’t enough_ , Vincent thought, _I want her in more ways I can’t even imagine, to feel these emotions that I never felt before_. Arousal began to rise, his moaning was louder now, filling the silence in the room.

Her muffled moan and gulping sound joined him. This was the taste of Vincent, it was different from Theo — but she wanted it just as much.

Her mind was screaming: _Vincent, Vincent, Vincent._

More and more, indulging herself in sucking his blood although darkness within her was no longer demanding her to, she merely wanted to feel him more. And she began to roll her hips back and forth instinctively. Driven by the unbridled desire.

Vincent answered with moaning her name, the pain of the bite sparked into marvelous pleasure. All she could hear was Vincent’s soft, masculine moans as he needily arched his hips for any friction between her thighs, his hands kneading her ass, aching to touch her more.

Their hearts were beating out of control.

Their intimate sounds shattered the silence of the room.

However..

The door flew open so abruptly, revealing Theo and his bewildered expression.

“What the hell happened here?!” Theo’s deep voice echoed in the room, halting them altogether.

He had come running fast because of the smell of blood from Vincent’s room on his way here, clearly not expecting to find his brother pinned down on the seat, shirt stained crimson, a trail of blood flowing down from his neck, and she was biting him.

But the taste of her had imprinted into the core of Vincent’s soul, and so was her.

Neither would be able to deny it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to stop here bcs apparently, my inspiration stopped here as well for this chapter xD  
> and gotta add a biiiiiiiiiit drama but def not triangle drama~


	10. a renewed promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo was handling everything with all he could. The attraction, being honest to his own feelings, the same craving that rouge won't help.  
> She, as well, struggled with her own matters.  
> But there were some matters that they must handle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta post this to celebrate his route release~  
> with a sprinkle of angst & hurt/comfort  
> enjoyy~ ~~while I go and read his route~~  
>  xoxo

The taste of Vincent’s blood was indescribable, she won’t be able to find the right word if she had to explain this taste. Only one word, his name; Vincent.

And _desire_ , perhaps _lust_.

Her eyes widened at the intrusion, she turned to Theo, realizing what she’d done — to Vincent, of all people. “Oh no..” Hurriedly, she scrambled backward and rose from Vincent’s lap. “Vincent. I’m sorry..”

Amidst that haze of bloodlust, she’d bitten him.

_Vincent._

Theo strode over to her with a stern face, only to take off his coat and draped over her shoulders in a backward position. The oversized coat covered her half-open blouse. He was doing his best to not judge the situation that wasn’t what he expected when he burst through the door.

Vincent hadn’t fully returned to himself, still in the haze of desire. He was only able to speak a few moments later. “It’s all right. I gave you my permission, remember?” Smiling reassuringly as he spoke to her, he sat up straighter.

With narrowed eyes, Theo released her shoulders and stepped back. “Why did you bite him, hondje?” Concern filled his eyes even though he was fully aware the bites would heal soon, he glanced over his brother as well, at the bite wounds she’d left in his neck.

“I..” She breathed in, and out, “I just wanted to..”

To hear the reason, Theo let out a sigh, “You’ve been drinking only blanc, the craving for new vampires is hard to adjust.” Then a smile curled his lips, an amused one. “I never thought you would bite him.”

Her lips pursed at his mocking words, she looked away to hide her blushing cheeks.

“I bit her first, Theo, and I’m not a newborn vampire.” Vincent stared at his younger brother questioningly. “I’ve been craving more lately.”

“There’s something else that might cause that.” Theo strolled over to the reclined seat and sat beside his brother. “Attraction. Vincent should’ve heard this part but not you, hondje.”

“Attraction?”

Through all their lives together, he knew Vincent would never feel this before, attraction or love, aside from his love for paintings. “Drink rouge, it would help. Rather than biting each other all the time.” Theo himself had never bitten anyone, let alone being bitten. All he heard was Arthur bragging about desire and lust, while Theo lived only with rouge his whole time. Arms crossed, he spoke to Vincent, “I know exactly how you feel, broer, but not as worse as you because I consume rouge. It might be worse for you because you only drink blanc.” Theo averted his eyes up to her.

“Theo..” Still standing in front of them, she frowned for catching the meaning behind his words, a certain sentence, and her heart skipped a beat.

_Don’t tell me, you…?_

“Blanc alone won’t be enough?” Vincent asked, brows furrowed. As perceptive as ever, he definitely caught Theo’s words as well. 

“No.” Theo rose to his feet and headed to the door. “I’ll retrieve some Blanc for you. Hondje, let him change, and you have to change your clothes, too. Keep the coat for now.”

A nod from her as she cast a nervous and apologetic smile at Vincent, then she left the room with Theo. Along their walks through the hallway, there was only silence until she couldn’t bear it anymore. 

Struggling to keep her pace with his long strides, her eyes glanced sideways as she spoke, “What do you mean with attraction earlier? It affects the cravings?”

“Yes, if you want to know more, ask the more experienced one.” Theo himself hadn’t ever felt this before, and obviously his hint was to the most frivolous vampire in the mansion. Before her mind found the right words to speak again, they arrived in front of her door. 

Theo stopped. “Go change and rest. I’ll get you some rouge.” He said and left for the kitchen.

Frozen in the doorway, she stared at his fading figure before he disappeared on a corner. Two thoughts in her mind. Attraction, and rouge, she closed the door.

_Should I drink rouge now..?_

Not long after, Theo knocked the door of her room with a vial of rouge. He placed it in her hand when she opened the door for him. “Here, drink this. Blanc is not the real blood, it won’t help much.”

“I’m sorry I bit him.” Her voice was low and soft.

He tousled her hair, smirking, “You couldn’t help it, knabbeltje.” But his gaze fixated at the bite wounds on her neck that stuck out from her blouse’s collar, his own fangs ached. Aching to bite her. Grateful that he had a good control of his cravings all thanks to the rouge.

Theo left right away, heading toward Vincent’s room as promised while carrying another vial of rouge in his hand. Vincent had already changed his shirt, sitting on his stool and staring at the night sky through the window. Theo approached him and offered the vial full with blood. Actual blood. 

“Broer, here’s your rouge.”

“Oh, thank you.” Vincent accepted it with a small smile.

“Sure. Is it healing already?”

“Almost.” He answered sheepishly, sending a worried glance to his brother. “I feel bad for her.”

“Because you bit her?” He chuckled low, amused by their behaviour. “You both are feeling bad for each other, that’s cute.”

“About what you said earlier..” Vincent murmured, brows furrowed slightly, “The attraction, and that you know exactly how it feels..”

Naturally, he would put Vincent above all else, above anyone else, but in this case Theo’s heart put her high in equal importance. After losing her to death, it made him realize that much and made him more honest about what he felt. Theo didn’t want to lose her all over again if he could help it. “All that mattered now is that she’s adjusting to this life.”

“I hope so, that she will be alright.” Vincent’s eyes turned contemplative and returned to stare at the glass window.

Theo turned to the unfinished painting that was covered with fabric, the one Vincent wanted to finish it before the reveal. No one was allowed to see it. He smiled absentmindedly.

“Drink the rouge, I’ll leave now.” He tapped Vincent’s shoulder once then walked off to leave the room.

“Theo.. You really care about her, aren’t you.” Vincent smiled to the sight of the night before him. A mix of honesty and affection. The only response that Vincent received was the sound of a closed door, they both already knew the answer without being spoken out loud.

From there, Theo didn’t return to his room, as always. He took a detour to hers once again to spend the restless night in front of her door.

But suddenly the door opened, revealing her with lips pursed. “So it’s you who’s been haunting this hallway.”

Theo smirked, as casual as ever, “Has Arthur and his detective skill rubbed off on you?”

“Come in, Theo.”

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“Not when you keep pacing in the hallway, I’ve seen you under the door.” Of course she would have noticed, sleep didn’t come easy to her lately. “Might as well come in and talk, right?”

He entered the room, but after some small talks, Theo somehow looked distracted as his gaze kept drifting around. “Theo..?” Her whisper couldn’t reach him. Theo was unresponsive, just staring at nothing then she sauntered up to him, waved her hand in front of him to catch his attention and uttered his name once again.

Theo was a little startled as his gaze focused back to her, “What is it?”

Her eyes narrowed with concern as she tilted her head to the side. “You look tired, I think you better get some sleep now.”

A short glance to the window and to her, he gave a nod. “Right, it’s late. Welterusten.” Theo stood and walked to the door, but he swayed, suddenly feeling disoriented.

Concerned, she flashed to his side. “You really don’t look good. Now tell me, when was the last time you had a good rest?”

Theo didn’t answer, blue eyes stared absently.

Well, he wasn’t the most open person around. “Not telling me? Fine.” Instead of walking away, she bent down to peer into his eyes. “The dark circles under your eyes can’t lie, you know.”

“And why are you asking me this?” He glared.

“I’m just concerned.”

“Worry about yourself.” His voice was more harsh than he intended to but it was too late to take it back.

Sighing irritatedly, she kept her stubborn stare up to him. “See? You’re even more easily agitated than usual. Something’s wrong, and you’re _not_ fine.” If only he could just tell her.

By some miracle, Theo held another harsh word from slipping out from him. He stared back down at her. But how could he tell her that a nightmare had been haunting him? That the last time he had a good sleep was that night under the stars when the three of them went out together. It had been days since then.

At last, he turned around and left her room without another word.

The day after, the dusk had fallen when Theo returned to the mansion from his outing to the city, heading to the salon to have a short break and wait for the dinnertime. 

Unexpectedly, he found her sleeping on the victorian couch in the salon, a book fell open in her lap. Eyes closed, breathing evenly and her head leaned back against the couch. An almost exasperated yet amused sigh left Theo’s lips. Without thinking twice, he left the salon to retrieve a blanket and returned to drape over her so she won’t be exposed to the cold weather.

Time had passed since her arrival in this mansion and many things had happened, both good and bad. He remembered the mansion was quite peaceful before she came here and changed everything, _changed his heart_ , but as peaceful as it was — it definitely lacked something.

Her.

A smirk tugged the corner of his mouth. Her new fate as a vampire didn’t extinguish the fire she had within her, slowly blending in with the darkness of her nature. Theo pulled the blanket up to her shoulders to keep her warm, fighting the urge to pinch her cheek. “Should’ve been more careful about sleeping in random places, hondje.” The tone of his voice was soft, his gaze was adoring as he looked at her sleeping face.

Not having the heart to leave her just yet, Theo sat on another couch while waiting for her to wake up.

A smile sneaked its way on his face.

Moments later when she woke up abruptly, she gasped, jolted awake on the couch. But it wasn’t a pleasant awakening, her eyes sealed shut — and to his horror, she held her neck with her hands. “No, no, don’t hurt me..!” As if she was protecting her neck from someone who might come close and attack her.

Theo quickly approached her, kneeling down in front of her. “Hey, no one will hurt you here, you’re fine.” He spoke reassuringly but she disregarded his words and shook her head, breathing raggedly and fingernails scratched her own neck. Theo had to peel off her hands and grasped them tight before she hurt herself. “Wake up. It was just a dream!”

“It’s not, the alley, the tall hat.. It’s real..” Her body trembled greatly on the couch as he tried to keep her still. All of the suppressed fear she’d been hiding from everyone was crashing down at once. “Don’t come near, no.. Don’t..!” _Don’t kill me!_ The blanket slipped down on the floor as she kept trashing, refusing to hear his words because what she felt was real. Too real. And she was pushing him away, her hands struggled in his grip, the fear was palpable in her voice, “Stay away!”

But, that fear wasn’t hers alone.

It dawned on Theo what she might have dreamt about. The same one he had repeatedly, night after night, enough to make him having trouble sleeping at night. His lips pressed in a grim line as his own memory surfaced.

And his heart was _sinking_. Down, down, down, with the sight of her _breaking_ so badly it hurt him.

That particular night he found her bleeding and dead in that dark alley, the moment he thought she died for real before he saw the two puncture wounds on her neck. But he had to be strong for her, so Theo swallowed that memory and put aside his pain and rage for now. Two strong hands shook her shoulders as gently as he could manage, a deep voice shushing softly but it failed to calm her down.

“No, don’t do this, don’t hurt me..” Her voice cracked, tears began to fall but her eyes refused to open, as if she feared she would see the murderer’s face — she had done good so far to keep it away from her memories with all her might, to forget that horrible night of her own death. 

Dreams, however, were beyond her control.

Theo sat beside her and gathered her figure into his arms, “I’ve got you, hondje. No one will hurt you anymore.” He placed his chin on top of her head, cradling her, even the spiral of bitterness overcame him. It took a great effort from him to keep his anger off his voice. “I have promised you that, remember?”

Her tears poured down like a waterfall.

“..I’ve got you.” He hugged her tighter.

No word left her, she was sniffling in his chest and her hands clung to him thoughtlessly.

“It’s okay to keep your eyes close, but I’m right here, you’re safe.” He murmured softly, breathing to keep his rage in check. From striding out of the mansion and tearing down the city to find the perpetrator. “You’re stronger than you might think, and even now as a vampire. Listen to me carefully,” He paused for a moment to let it sink in on her. “Trust my words, no one can hurt you.”

He patiently waited until she calmed down — stroking her hair, shushing her with rare gentleness. Even so, her tears refused to stop and stained his shirt but Theo was always insistent with his will.

“I’m here. I’ll hold you when you need me too.” His words of reassurance were met by her utterance of his name.

A soft, broken voice.

“I’m right here.” A hushed murmur repeated over and over again as he rocked back and forth with her in his arms.

Comforted by his familiar warmth and his heartbeat, she’d fallen back to sleep in his embrace. After long enough, Theo carried her to her room where she would be more comfortable. He won’t ever forgive the one who made a girl he had known as a strong, bright and brave to break like this. A vampire, or a pureblood, they would pay the price from everything they put her through.

Theo gritted his teeth as he laid her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets, then he dragged a chair to sit beside her bed.

The memory of that night would remain.

A memory that would haunt them both forever.

It was past dinner time when she woke up to a sight of sleeping Theo in a desk chair, right by her bed. Slipping off from the bed, she approached him. “I’m sorry, I must’ve worried you.” The concern had been two-ways she realized. He was just as worried for her, and the small fight last night didn’t bother her anymore. At least he was sleeping now — she bent down a little to place a kiss on his cheek.

But Theo’s eyes abruptly opened at the touch of her lips and grabbed her wrists in instinct, in a flash he pinned her down on the bed. His intense blue eyes glared down, he was straddling her and snarled. “Another lesson for you, do not sneak up to a sleeping vampire.”

Her breath caught at their proximity and the sudden tension that was rising within her. Her throat went dry, aching for blood, but this wasn’t about rouge or blanc. This was a different craving altogether, that made her crave for Theo, not only his blood, but all of him.

Theo let his eyes travel to those lips of hers, parted slightly, revealing her fangs, and he saw her licked her lips — Theo himself had to suppress a growl at such sight. His grips on her wrists tightened as sparks buzzed under his skin.

— Hers, too. “Theo..” His name whispered in a shaky breath and her starry eyes bright with desire. An enchantingly dangerous smile in her lips. “Can I bite you?” This one won’t be a playful bite she did to him before.

It was selfish of her, but she wanted his blood.

Her heart was beating fast, calling for him.


End file.
